One More Makes Five
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Sequel to Another Makes Four) Dan and Phil are expecting another baby, even after having Destiny and Zachary. As usual there are trials and tribulations that seem to follow them everywhere, though knowing them they'll pull through...right? (mpreg) (phan)
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries so, here we are with the final chapter of the series featuring the birth of Baby Lilian! and as always with these stories, there will be fluff, drama, and angst. So yeah, I hope you like it and here we go!**

* * *

"Zachary, you have to go to sleep at some point." Said Phil, as he and Dan were sitting on Zachary's bed. Zachary shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, while Mr. Snuffles was propped up next to him in the same position. Phil sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. They'd already given Zachary milk and cookies, read him several bed time stories, sang him songs, watched Monsters Inc. and Monsters University twice, but the little two year old still refused to go to sleep at all.

" No I don't, an' Mr. Snuffles says no too." Said Zachary, with a small nod.

" Well we say you do." Said Phil, ruffling his son's dark hair. "You saw the movies, the-"

"But, what if de monsters are mean like Randall and Watuhnoose, I don wanna have them put a thingy on me like randall was gonna do to Boo." He replied, Dan gently kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Zach, no one is going to do that to you alright? Now yes there are mean monsters, but most if not all of the monsters are friendly and just have to do their jobs." Explained Dan, Zachary looked at his closet. He didn't know why but ever since he could remember, he had dreams of a shadow that wanted to hurt him. The shadow lived in his closet, and no matter what Papa or Daddy said the shadow was still in his closet. His blue eyes looked at the dark space where his closet was and he immediately hugged Dan tightly. Dan sighed and looked up at Phil.

" Zach listen, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of alright? The only things that are in your closet, are your clothes, your shoes and your dirty clothes hamper. Nothing else, alright?"Said Phil gently, Zachary looked up at him before looking back at the closet and shaking his head. Dan and Phil sighed, knowing that Zachary was not going to go to sleep so easily. The two year old looked up at his two daddies with his big blue eyes.

"Can you stay here wif me?" He asked,

Phil nodded as Dan tucked Zachary in, and kissed his forehead. Phil turned off the light, and ran a hand through Zachary's hair.

"Goodnight little bear, daddy and I will be right here until you fall asleep." Said Phil, Zachary immediately nodded and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, when they were sure that he was asleep, they went back to their room and settled in under the covers. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, and the two laid there staring up at the ceiling.

" I think he needs to talk to someone Phil"Said Dan, Phil sighed and shook his head. He understood that Dan was worried, however Zachary was two years old and most two year olds were afraid of the closet.

" Dan, he's a toddler he'll grow out of it." Said Phil rationally, Dan sighed maybe he was just over thinking things. Still he couldn't help but be a little bit worried, the next day he was making breakfast while Phil was doing Destiny's hair. She'd recently made a new friend and had been invited to go over to said friend's house, Destiny giggled and was playing with her ruffly skirt she loved.

"Now remember sweetheart, be on your best behaviour alright?" Said Phil.

"I know papa, I know now hurry" Said Destiny excitedly, Phil chuckled and ruffled her hair. He could tell she was really excited by this, after all she had spent the last few weeks trying to get her new friend Anna the perfect present, which was especially hard as Anna came from a family that was more...well off than Dan and Phil were. Still, Anna and Destiny were best friends, as much as Dan and Phil were.

"Alright, done. Now lets go." Said Phil, she smiled and hugged Dan who kissed her forehead.

"Love you, have a nice time and please be good." Said Dan, she nodded and went over to Phil who took her hand.

"I'll be back soon, love you." Said Phil kissing Dan and Zachary, before heading off with Destiny. Dan served Zachary his oatmeal which the toddler immediately wrinkled his nose at. Dan chuckled at this.

"I know you don't like it, but it is whats necessary to help you grow up big and strong. Now eat up, we have to do some shopping and then we're going to have a family discussion later." Said Dan, the two year old immediately looked up at him and Phil still had yet to tell him about his...predicament and they decided that today would be the day. As soon as Destiny returned from Anna's birthday party, they would tell the children. Once Zachary was done, and they were ready Phil returned and they headed to the shopping center.

" Can I get candy?" Asked Zachary, when he noticed the candy store.

"Sure, if papa says yes." Said Dan, Phil picked up Zachary and hoisted him on his shoulders making the two year old laugh.

"we'll be just a minutes." Said Phil, Dan smiled and nodded as they headed into the store. While he went to get at least some of the groceries on the list, he noticed out of the corner of his eye though someone staring at him. Not just anyone though, he recognized him from the hospital as a doctor, he'd stared at him then too. He looked up, and smiled.

"Hey, can I help you?" Asked Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so I'm so glad that you like this story, and there is some angst with fluff coming up, but its like my mom says. Life is like a bowl of shit with Honey, the shit represents the bad and the honey represents the good, you can't have too much of one because all you'll be left with is one thing. You have to balance it out, so in this case the shit is the angst and the honey is the fluff. **

* * *

"Oh uh sorry I'm Dr. Richard Gordon, but you can call me Richard. I saw you at the hospital a few years back, you're a carrier right?" He asked, and Dan was a bit creeped out that he still remembered him after two years. That was also not counting how he hadn't been pregnant when he saw the doctor, so there was that as well. Honestly, this seemed fishy and yet he was being friendly. Maybe this was just him over analyzing things again, he nodded and the man chuckled placing a hand on Dan's shoulder.

" Relax, I'm just trying to make some conversation didn't mean to frighten you, I'm a carrier too actually. I saw your video on carriers which is kind of how I know." He explained, Dan nodded.

"Yeah um, thanks I...sorry, I've just had some bad experiences with meeting new people. I'm Dan," Said Dan shaking his hand, the man before him nodded, though he noticed that Richard was looking at him in a way that reminded Dan of Leo. He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant, Phil didn't need anymore stress, and with what he knew was coming well...Phil didn't need that. "Um, not to be rude but, I have to get some shopping done and meet my husband and our son."

"Right, well it was nice meeting you Dan." Said Richard, Dan nodded and headed to a random aisle. He felt guilty, and maybe should've apologized, after all it wasn't as if he'd hit on him or anything like that, it was just his brain over analyzing...as usual..then again, there was no mistaking that look in his eyes...that was the same look Leo had always given Phil, it was a combination of Lust and possessiveness. It honestly made him feel very uncomfortable, and he just wanted to get this shopping done. He also decided that he wasn't going to tell Phil, no...Phil had bigger problems and he wasn't going to add on to it.

"Daddy!" He looked over and smiled as Zachary ran over with sweets in his hand. He chuckled, and picked him up, the two year old laughing as Dan tickled him. Phil smiled and headed over calmly.

"Hey." Said Phil,

"Hey." Said Dan, as Phil wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled softly, and kissed Phil's cheek and after getting the groceries they headed home. Phil was making lunch, while Dan was filming a video in their room. Zachary peeked through the crack at the door, as his daddy was talking to a camera when he heard papa walking over. He looked up at papa who smiled and placed a finger over his lips in a shush motion, and picked him up. He set Zachary down at the table, and sered him lunch.

"What was daddy doin?" He asked.

" Daddy was making a video, see thats mine and Daddy's job. we're youtubers, our job is to sit down infront of a camera, make a video, and then upload it to Youtube. Well there's more to it than that, but thats the basic gist of it."Explained Phil, Zachary looked up at him as if wanting a better explanation than that. Phil smiled and sat down at the table.

"Ok, back way before you were born, these two guys created Youtube as a place where you could make videos and share them with people. People began to upload a lot of videos about all kinds of stuff, weird dances, anime, whatever they wanted. Some people though, began to get popular because of their videos. gaining more and more subscribers, until Youtube offered them a job. Youtube could be their job, all they had to do was make videos about whatever they wanted." Explained, Phil chuckling as Zachary's eyes widened in excitement.

" As the years went on more and more people started joining the site, and getting more and more popular. Infact, a fan of mine actually became a youtuber too." Said Phil, when he noticed Dan walk out of the room, Dan immediately flushed red with embarrassment.

"Really?" Asked Zachary.

"Yeah,he was my favorite fan actually, don't tell the others ok?" Said Phil, the toddler giggled and nodded. " Well he kept on messaging me, telling me what he thought of every video and tweeting me all the time. I thought it was cute...I thought he was cute.

Immediately Zachary's smile became a frown as he pouted.

"What?"Asked Phil curiously.

"No, you think daddy is cute, not a fan he pobably not good anyway." Said Zachary, and it took all of Dan and Phil's control not to burst out laughing.

"Oh son, he's actually a really good youtuber infact you were watching him make a video earlier."Said Phil, when Zachary paused for a second, he hadn't seen any fan make a video he saw daddy making a video. Then it clicked, and his jaw dropped as Phil laughed lightheartidly.

"Daddy was de fan?" He asked, Phil nodded and looked up at Dan and nodded. Zachary looked back, and squealed with laughter as immediately Dan wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I was, and I will have you know I am a good youtuber." Said Dan, with a small smile as he let go and went to get a small glass of water. He looked back as Phil looked at him oddly. "I'm doing an Internet Support Group, I can't drink but I can improvise."

"Papa tol me abou Youtbers." Said Zachary.

" I heard, I used to watch his videos all the time whenever I came home from school. They're creative and funny, he puts a lot of work and effort into them. Y'know your dad, is actually one of the few Youtubers still around from 2006."Said Dan, Zachary nodded and Phil smiled softly as Dan went on talking about how awesome he and his videos were. After all of this years, Dan would always be his number one fan.

"Daddy's videos are really good too." Said Phil, Dan blushed and shook his head.

"Not as good as your papa's though, his are the best." Said Dan, before ruffling Zachary's hair and walking back to the room. Zachary looked up at Papa, who smiled and sat back down.

"He doesn't want to admit it, but his videos are good too. Their relatable, and funny, I could go on to be honest." Said Phil,

"Can I be ytber?" Asked Zachary, Phil smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe someday." Said Phil with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so Iknow that it has been 84 years since I have updated this story and I'm sorry or that, but yeah here is the next part which I hope you like...and yeah.**

* * *

"This is the funnest day I've ever-woah!" Exclaimed Destiny, as Anna glomped her, and the two fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. They looked up as Anna's mother called from downstairs.

"Destiny, your father is here to pick you up!"

Immediately both girls groaned, and pouted. They'd had the most extraordinary day, with Anna's parents having had a petting zoo, a magician, and a clown at the party where Destiny got to ride a horse and pet a llama, not to mention she actually saw someone disappear. This was the funnest birthday party in the world, and quite honestly, she didn't want to go home. the two girls sat up, and looked at each other.

"You think your dads can let you sleepover?" Asked Anna curiously, Destiny shrugged honestly she'd never really been invited to a sleepover. It seemed fun, and she'd never have to leave Anna's house either. While she loved her house, her daddies and Zachary, she wished Anna could live with them that way she would live with her best friend like daddy lived with his.

"I can ask." Said Destiny, Anna's hazel eyes lit up and she scrambled to her feet.

"First one down the stairs is a rotten egg!" Exclaimed Anna, Destiny smiled and ran after her. They ran down the hall screaming and laughing at the echo they made, as they raced down the stairs where Dan was talking to Anna's parents. Destiny ran over to Dan, who smiled and picked her up.

" Daddy, Anna and I want a sleepover." Said Destiny, as Anna went over to her parents.

"Please mummy, please Daddykins, I want Destiny to sleepover." Said Anna, tugging at her mother's skirt and both girls looked at their respective fathers with big puppy dog eyes.

"Not today sweetheart, maybe some other time." Said Anna's mother, as Anna's father patted her head making her pout. Dan smiled softly and kissed Destiny's forehead.

"Sorry love, not tonight but we'll see." Said Dan, the two girls groaned in response and Anna waved to Destiny, when Dan swore he saw Dr. Richard who noticed him and smirked as he went over.

"Ahh, Mr. Howell what brings you here." Asked Dr. Richard, when Anna's father taking notice of how Dan was uncomfortable cleared his throat and looked at him.

"Richard, shouldn't you be in your office, Mr. Howell and his daughter were just leaving and if you must know our girls are playmates." He replied, the Dr. just nodded, and looked at Dan who excused himself. Anna waved to Destiny as they left, and honestly Dan was wondering if he was stalking him. He sighed, and after Destiny was all buckled in began to drive back to the flat.

"So how was your day sweetheart?" Asked Dan, trying to remain calm.

" It was amazing!" She replied, telling him of everything that had happened. He smiled and nodded as she went on and told him about her day, though he was still curious about that doctor. Then again Mr. Dellum had mentioned hiring a new private doctor, after their last one passed...these damn rich people he thought, at least the Dellums were nice and open minded. He and Phil liked them actually, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Destiny poking his arm.

"Daddy! pay attention." She squeaked, making him chuckle.

" I am Des, something about a magic show, and a petting zoo." He replied, she smiled and nodded.

"And?" She replied,

"And...you..."

"I saw a llama." Replied Destiny, who giggled as Dan looked at her with a teasing smile. After finally arriving home Destiny ran to the kitchen where Phil was making dinner. Phil smiled and picked up the seven year old girl. She gasped and laughed as Phil bombarded her with kisses. Zachary pouted, when Dan picked him up and kissed his forehead. He wanted to nip the sibling rivalry in the bud before anything. Zachary giggled, and hugged Dan tightly as Dan kissed him.

"C'mon, papa and I have something to tell you." Said Dan as he and Phil went over to the lounge and sat on the sofa.

"We're going to have a baby." Said Phil, the children gasped and looked up at them, when Zachary's smile faded and he looked befuddled more than anything.

" Where do babies come fom?" He asked, looking up at Dan and Phil.

" Well, theres all kinds of familes. Some with a mum and a dad, some with two daddies, and others with two mummies. Now, the mummy and daddy make a baby and the two daddies and two mummies have to adopt or ask someone else to make the baby with one of them. There are special cases though...where one of the daddies is a carrier, so they can make a baby and have it without having to ask anyone what I am." Explained Dan, when immediately Zachary pressed his ear against Dan's stomach making them chuckle.

"You can't hear it now Zach, daddy's stomach has to get gihugic." Said Destiny as a matter of factly.

"Well I wouldn't say gihugic, but it will take a bit of time until you can hear it." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly at him. When Zachary looked at Dan's stomach, so if daddy was a boy and could have babies...did that mean he could too? He put his hands on his stomach, and Dan immediately lifted his tiny chin up.

"Yes, you can have babies too but that won't be for a long while. Plus, who knows, you might make babies with a girl, or maybe with a boy no matter what though Papa and I are going to love you both...or sorry..you three the exact same. Ok?" Said Dan. Zachary smiled and nodded, as he and Destiny ran off to get washed yp before dinner. Phil sighed and scooched closer to Dan. Who kissed Phil and wrapped his arms around him.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Asked Phil.

"Ok, you were right...it was easy."Said Dan with a small sigh. He placed a hand on his stomach and chuckled as Phil lightly kissed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, here is the next chapter of One More Makes Five, and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. I just wanted to get the ones that have been here for awhile done. (but what about un-) Mostly done, so without further ado, here is the next chaapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

After Dinner, Phil tucked in Destiny while Dan tucked in Zachary.

"Papa, daddy's not going to be ill again is he?"Asked Destiny, remembering the last time daddy said he was pregnant. He'd fell ill for a short time, and then again later after Zachary was born. Phil sighed, and ran a hand though his hair wondering how to approach this. He cleared his throat and sat down on the bed, trying to think of someway to explain this to her. Destiny meanwhile, looked up at him, with her big expectant blue eyes.

"The thing is little Lion, carriers like daddy they...they can have babies, but the way it works is...that, men aren't supposed to have babies, and even though your daddy can. His body is still a man, so a man's body has to get used to having a baby inside of it. During the nine months, the body is so used to having a baby inside it that when the baby is gone after its born. What happens is, well...its hard to explain, but basically they get even sicker because their body, has to go back to the way it was before. And, when you have a baby, it squishes your insides, to make room for the baby, so when the baby is gone...um...one of their insides puffs up like a balloon. Thats what makes daddy feel ill, and it happens after every baby, so yes daddy is going to be ill but he'll be ok." Explained Phil, Destiny nodded though she still seemed confused before nodding.

" Hey, Dan may not seem like it, but your dad is one of the strongest people I know. he'll pull through." Said Phil with a small smile. She smiled back, as he kissed the top of her head and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, I love you." Said Phil, as he turned off the light.

"Ok, no monsters in the closet, under the bed, or anywhere else." Said Dan, having finished "monster-proofing" the room. Zachary hugged Dan, who gently ran a hand through his hair. He remembered when he was younger, and he would be frightened over the shadows and darkness as well. He lightly kissed the toddler's head and looked around the room, from the toys on the floor to the closet that was firmly closed, to the dresser with even more toys on it and the window which was locked.

" "There's no monsters here Zach, and even if there were they can't hurt you."

"But he does..de man, who lives in my deams does." Said Zachary, looking up at Dan with big blue eyes.

" What man, love?" Asked Dan, though he had an inkling about who he was talking about.

" Hes scurry, an big, an he wans to hut you." Said Zachary, confirming Dan's theory. Dan kissed Zachary's forehead, and hugged him tightly.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, he won't hurt me ok? I can deal with him and even if I can't Papa will be right there ok? We'll defeat the bad guy, because good always wins." Said Dan, Zachary nodded, as Dan kissed his forehead again and tucked him in.

"Can de baby be a boy?" Asked Zachary, making Dan chuckle.

"We'll see alright?" Said Dan, Zachary nodded. " Ok, goodnight I love you."

Dan closed the door, and sighed, he smiled at Phil who closed the door as well. Phil went over to him, and held his hand tightly as they made their way to the bedroom where they slipped in under the covers.

" What do we do about a theme for the nursery, we did Winnie the Pooh for Destiny and a Jungle theme for Zachary."Said Phil, Dan nodded as he thought about it. He wanted their children to have a unique room, something special and meaningful as well as cute. Winnie the Pooh, had been his favorite book as a child and he'd grown up watching 'The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, so there was that. With the Jungle theme, Phil had always loved Lions, and Lions although living in the savannah were known as kings of the Jungle...so what would be special enough for this child?

" I dunno, we're still naming it Lilian though if its a girl and as for a boy...um..."

"Winston?" Teased Phil, making Dan chuckle.

"You want to name our baby after Anna's father?" He asked, recalling how Phil had been so pleased to know he finally had a friend called Winston. Phil smiled, and shook his head and lightly kissed Dan.

" We named our son after a doctor remember?" Said Phil with a small chuckle, Dan's heart skipped a beat for a second when he remembered where Zachary's name had come from. He chuckled and Phil immediately knitted his brow, knowing there was something wrong. "Dan, are you ok?"

" I'm fine...what if we go with Dil?" Said Dan teasingly, to change the subject Phil paused and Dan looked horrified to see that he was actually considering it. "We're not naming the baby after our Sims character Phil."

Phil laughed, and Dan smiled as his heart immediately did a few flips, as he saw Phil's smile. After all of these years, Phil's smile could still excite him and make him blush. He smiled as Phil turned to face him, and the two kissed passionately. Dan chuckled, as Phil was kissing his neck, and shoulders he let out a small moan as Phil's hands roamed downwards. Immediately they stopped, when they heard a crash downstairs. They looked at each other, and immediately Phil got up to go see what it was. Dan went after him, and looked in the childrens' rooms to see they were both still there sleeping.

He looked at Phil, as he made his way down the steps slowly. Dan looked around, his eyes widened, when he thought he saw someone that wasn't Phil.

"Phil!" He cried out, immediately Phil turned around, and caught the bat before it could hit him and both of them were struggling now. Phil tried to get a good look at the other man, but it was too dark, immediately Dan went up the stairs and dialed 999.

" So, the girl was right, tell Dan I said hello and that I'l be seeing him real soon." He replied, Phil glared at him and punched him in the stomach.

"Don't count on it." Said Phil angrily, as there wee sirens in the distance. Immediately the man ran, and Phil ran after him but when he went to the door...he was gone. He sighed, and looked back as Dan placed a hand on his shoulder. Once the police arrived, Phil told them what had happened, that there had been an intruder and he'd nearly cracked Phil's skull open with something. The police said they'd look into it before leaving, he sighed and looked up as Dan looked down at his lap.

"Were you going to tell me?" Asked Phil, as he looked at Dan who sighed.

"Tell you what?, Phil I...I didn't want you to get stressed. I'm a burden on you enough as it is, with my constantly being put in mortal peril every five seconds and...and you have enough on your plate as it is without me adding more. Ever since we met, you've...you've always been the one who had this massive weight on you. You did the taxes, you edited videos, you came up with most of the games for the Radio Show and sure I added input but those were all you...you helped people, and you...you sacrificed a lot for me," Said Dan, Phil shook his head and took Dan's hands in his.

" Because I love you Dan, what is it going to take for you to see how much you matter to me? That you're not a burden? To make you stop doubting and keeping it all in? Someone broke into our home looking for you what if they'd hurt you or...or taken you. I don't want to lose you. " Said Phil softly.

"I don't want to lose you either Phil,"Said Dan as he wrapped his arms around Phil and clung to his shirt. " I just...at the store he..he was staring at me and it was creepy, and...I told him I was waiting for you and Zach and...he said his name was Richard. I saw him later at the Dellums' and...I..." Dan stopped, and groaned as pain set in on his abdomen he lurched over and gripped his stomach tightly and Phil knew that the pain was going to set in now. Immediately, he carried Dan up the steps and set him on the bed where Dan was crying from how much it hurt.

"Phil...Phil..."He whispered, and Phil gripped Dan''s hand tightly

"Its ok, you'll be ok." Said Phil...he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next chapter of One More Makes Five Which I hope you like as its going to be pretty feelsy**

* * *

"It's alright Dan, its ok...you're going to be ok." Said Phil reassuringly, as he held Dan's hand tightly in his. After calling 999 and telling them the situation, he hung up and turned his attention to Dan. His eyes beginning to water up as Dan was shivering, and the sweat beading down his forehead while his eyes were shut tight in pain. Phil wanted to get rid of it, he wanted to make it so that Dan wasn't hurting anymore..but he couldn't. All he could do was hold his hand and wait for help to arrive... He sighed softly, and lightly kissed Dan's forehead which was feeling incredibly cold. Dan groaned, and gripped Phil's hand ever tighter his thumb lightly rubbing the back of Phil's hand. Finally, the sirens could be heard, and the paramedics came.

Phil looked and he saw that it was midnight on the clock, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to be with Dan but he didn't want to leave the children here nor did he want to take them to the hospital, he also didn't want to call anyone...he sighed, and decided to pick the lesser of two evils and decided to take the children with him.

Dan was in the hospital, the doctors were inserting iv drips, and going over various charts and folders. He looked at the monitor, and saw how slow the machine was beeping and honestly...everything felt cold. He wasn't going to give up though, he had his family to think about. He looked up, as the doctors left but one returned...he glared at Richard as the man went over to him.

"I can help you Dan, for a price."

Immediately Dan shook his head, and glared at the figure in the doorway.

"No...I...I dont...no." Said Dan softly, as he came closer and closer, when something shook him. He gasped and sighed as he looked and saw Phil there. He sighed in relief and smiled, as Phil immediately hugged him tightly. Dan wrapped his arms around him, and hugged him as tight as he could...he laid back down, as Phil lightly kissed his lips.

"You ok?" Asked Phil tenderly.

"Hurts...I...nightmare...don't...don't leave.' Replied Dan, as his brown eyes looked up at Phil who nodded. They looked up, as Destiny and Zachary came through the door and sat on Phil's lap clearly tired. Dan smiled softly, and tried to scooch over as best as he could to make some room knowing that they were most likely very tired. Immediately Zachary went over, and climbed into the bed snuggling up to Dan. Phil sighed softly and held Destiny, who was sleeping in his arms. The older man looked at Dan, who looked really frail and ill...he sighed once more and looked at Dan's stomach. Honestly..he wished he'd used protection, he wished that...no...what, what was he doing? He was not going to blame his unborn baby, for what was going on right now. No, it wasn't their fault, not at all..they were innocent, they didn't know what was going on...he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Dan.

"Papa." Whispered Zachary.

"Yeah Zach?" Said Phil turning to Zachary.

"Did Daddy lie?" He asked, Phil knitted his brow as the two year old looked away. " I tol him, bout de monster an...and he said it wount hut him buh..."

Phil shook his head and immediately placed a hand on Zachary's shoulder.

"Son listen, your dad didn't get hurt by the monster...he's feeling poorly because of...well..we'll tell you when you're older. For now, know that he's going to be fine." Said Phil reassuringly, Zachary nodded and tried to sleep. The next day, Phil woke up, and saw that they were all still asleep, he looked at the heart moniter and saw that it was a little bit better and more stable than before...still, he looked at Dan who seemed to still be in pain. Dan opened his eyes and looked up at Phil as he set Destiny on the bed as well.

"Hey," Whispered Phil "I'll be back I'm just going to get you guys breakfast."

Dan nodded and went back to sleep as Phil left the room. Phil made his way down to sneak in some Mcdonalds like he did when Dan had gotten his surgery back in Manchester. Hospital food wasn't the best, and he figured the kids would appreciate it too. He stopped, when he saw a familiar face and he immediately recognized him as the intruder.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Phil, Richard smirked and looked at Phil.

"I was just getting medication, being the Dellums' private doctor I have to have medication in stock and a fresh prescription whenever they get sick...why, is there something wrong with Dan?" He asked, Phil shook his head.

"No he hum..he's fine." Said Phil, the doctor nodded.

" I see, you know Phil...you don't deserve Dan, you're selfish and inconsiderate of everyone around you..most men like you are." Said Richard, and Phil was immediately taken aback.

" What do you mean by that?" Asked Phil, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

"Women are understanding, they don't have the ability to hate as much as a man can. They can hate, and kill, but men are ruthless and they don't care who they hurt, anything that's different from them, they consider to be beneath them. That's the kind of man you are, someone accepted by society looking down on people who are even the slightest bit different than you. Dan is a carrier, he's special...just like me. An outsider who-"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right now because you're talking like some villain from a dystopian novel, how the hell did you become a doctor?" Asked Phil incredulously. " Yes there are bad men in the world, there's bad people but there's good people too and I am not like them..not at all. Yeah I'm not a carrier, but I am gay and in this day and age homosexuality is still frowned upon by some people. My job also makes it hard to be accepted by anyone, as people don't really understand being a Youtuber, even after all this time, My husband is a carrier, which as you've pointed out is frowned upon, but y'know what? we love each other so really none of what you said applies to me. Now leave me and my family alone." Said Phil, brushing past him and going to get breakfast.

After doing so, he went back to the room to see that they were watching tv, or at least Zachary and Destiny were while Dan was trying to stay awake. He smiled softly and sat down. The children ate, and Dan took a few bites before giving the plate back to Phil.

"You ok?" Asked Phil worriedly.

"Just not hungry." Said Dan with a small smile, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey pastries, so here we are with another chapter of One More Makes five, so sorry for literally no updates but I was swamped with homework. So, here we are, with this new chapter that I hope you like. **

* * *

"I love you too Bear." Said Phil, lightly kissing Dan's lips and brushing some of his hair back. Zachary pressed his ear to Dan's belly and knitted his brow, trying to find out just where the baby was. He knew that everyone said he wouldn't be able to hear the baby yet, but honestly he wanted to hear his little brother now. Phil chuckled, and ruffled his hair making Zachary immediately get up and and put his hands over his head. Laughing, as Phil began to tickle him making Dan smile. He was glad they were enjoying themselves at least, Phil turned to him and held his hand, making Dan hold it the next few weeks Phil came by often to check up on Dan and while he was improving...it seemed like he wasn't getting any better.

Phil sat there by Dan's bedside while his husband slept. His skin was warmer, and not as deathly cold which was a start he supposed, he noticed that his stomach was a little bit bigger. Then again, it was getting to the end of the third month, which meant Dan had been there for two and a half months. He was worried, their children were worried and wondering when daddy was coming home, with Phil unable to give them a proper response. Not to mention their friends were worried, their families, and the fans were worried as well, constantly sending Phil messages and tweets telling them to hang in there and that he would get better. He didn't want their apologies and reassurances though he did appreciate them, he just wanted Dan back. He gently smoothed over, some of Dan's hair and kissed his cheek when Dan flinched making Phil knit his brow curiously.

"Ph...Phil...Ph...Ph...Phil..." Whispered Dan.

"Yeah, yeah its me Dan I'm here..I'm here." Replied Phil reassuringly. Dan slowly opened his eyes, and his features softened in relief at the sight of Phil and that was what Phil was worried about.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I...I t-th-thought it was...him. He um...he...don't leave." Said Dan, Phil nodded and hugged Dan as the other man clung to him. Phil's jaw locked, and he knew exactly who Dan was talking about. He wanted to find the other man, and..well..Phil wasn't normally a violent or confrontational person but he'd make a special exception for him. He gently ran a hand through Dan's hair and kissed the top of his head making Dan smile softly.

"I love you...so much Phil, I'm sorry" Said Dan, Phil shook his head and hugged him tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bear, it's not your fault alright? It's his, you did nothing wrong." Said Phil, Dan kissed Phil's cheek making Phil smile. Dan went back to sleep, and Phil gently laid Dan back down. He'd be staying here until Dan got better, and his parents could watch Destiny and Zachary...his heart sank when he thought of that...he didn't know when Dan would get better and..it felt like he'd abandoned them...but Dan was going to get better..he had to have hope. Otherwise, what else did he have? He gently placed a hand to Dan's stomach and lightly rubbed it.

"Hey there...what do I call you, Little Lion and Little Bear are taken...Lily-pad could work if you're Lillian...or Lily, so Lily dear, I know things are difficult in there probably...but you have to hold on and make it through. We love you, and we want to see you soon so please be ok...please both of you..be ok." Said Phil, lightly resting his forehead against Dan's stomach. He looked up a bit, as Dan gently ran his fingers through Phil's hair and smiled softly. A few hours later, the sunlight streamed in and Phil stretched as he woke up...he knitted his brow, when he saw a red dot there on the white sheet. Alarmed, he lifted the covers but saw that Dan wasn't bleeding or anything. He swore he could feel something on his mouth, so he stood up and went to the bathroom where he saw dried blood on his chin.

"Seriously? One thing after another." He mumbled under his breath before cleaning it off when he was hit by pain in his side. "No, no...no...no, please no...I'm already dealing with enough as it is...please don't let me get sick"

He didn't know who he was talking to right now and he honestly didn't care because Phil was tired...he was tired of everything. Tired of hospital visits, tired of something going wrong in his life, tired of worrying, of spending nights lying awake in bed wondering what else was going to go wrong, of having to constantly having to be the protector and the support for everyone, and now this? He could feel the tears whelling up in his eyes as he sunk to his knees, wondering why the universe hated him. Why there had to be so many obstacles, why everything couldn't be easier like it was before, why everyone and everything had to boil down to him taking care of someone. Why couldn't he have married someone, and had children with...then he stopped...and looked at the ground horrified..he didn't regret marrying Dan, he loved Dan and he loved their children...he did...he did. He stood up and wiped away his tears. Because he was the one who had to be strong, he had to make sure everyone was ok...that was how it always had been.

He went to the room, and sat back down when Dan woke up.

"Hey." Said Dan softly when he noticed how red Phil's eyes were and how he just looked so exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Asked Dan as he sat up slightly.

" Yeah I...I'm just being stupid." Said Phil, Dan held his hand and looked into his eyes knowing there was something else. "I'm gonna go get you breakfast."

Dan was left there speechless, when he noticed a small brownish dot on the white sheets. He lifted the covers, and didn't see anything wrong and he felt..well...he still felt bad, but he wasn't bleeding. Unless, it wasn't him...but Phil hadn't been bleeding and looked perfectly fine...then again, they usually assumed that about him too. He immediately pressed the button calling for a nurse when Dr. Mills entered.

" Oh Mr. Howell-Lester I was just coming to check in on you is something the matter?" She asked.

"I think something's wrong with Phil." Said Dan worriedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/or Phil **

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next chapter of One More Makes Five**

* * *

After telling Dr. Mills about the dot of blood he saw and Phil's behavior he stopped when Phil walked in through the door with McDonald's in hand.

"Oh hello Dr. Mills." Said Phil cheerfully, though she didn't look rather cheerful herself.

"Hello Phil, Dan tells me there might be something wrong...do you feel there is?" She asked, Phil looked at Dan who immediately looked down and averted his gaze. Phil sighed, and turned to the doctor clearly awaiting his response. Why lie about it he decided, after all doctors were supposed to help you and he trusted Dr. Mills. So he sighed and set the food down before nodding.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

" Alright then, would you mind following me to another examination room?" She said. Phil nodded and followed her out the door and to another room, where after asking him a series of questions and lightly pressing on his abdomen. Although that didn't hurt it did cause him some type of discomfort.

"It sounds to me as if you might be experiencing the beginnings of a Peptic Ulcer. Although normally symptoms don't include bleeding of the mouth, which means we may have to give you medication otherwise the ulcer will burst. " Explained Dr. Mills, and Phil didn't know weather to be relieved or not. On the one hand, Ulcers weren't good on the other hand they weren't fatal and were easily treatable. One thing he did know, was that some ulcers were caused by the stress someone went through. Honestly with everything going on, he was surprised that he hadn't developed one sooner...alright that one was kind of a low blow. He thanked her and went back to Dan, who was eating a few bites and watching tv. He looked up as Phil walked through the door.

" Hey, are you alright?" Asked Dan, as Phil sat down.

" I have an ulcer, but I'll be getting some medicine for it." Said Phil, Dan held his hand and Phil sighed once more. "I'm sorry...I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one whose supposed to take care of everyone and keep everything together and then...then this happens. Its just that...its so hard Bear, and sometimes I.." He stopped when he realized what he almost said. Dan sighed and nodded understanding the message loud and clear. He was the one causing Phil all this stress and heart ache, he was the one making Phil's life so much harder than it had to be...and he was going to change that. He wrapped his arms around Phil, and held him tight...the minute he got out of here, he was going to stop being a burden on Phil.

"I know...but I promise you things are going to be different. You don't have to do it alone because I'll be right there with you through every step of the way." Said Dan reassuringly, Phil smiled at him. He sighed and hugged Dan, who immediately held him protectively. After another week, Dan was finally let out of the hospital and the two were driving to Phil's parents' house to pick up the children. When Dan thought up of a small idea.

"I think we should surprise them." Said Dan, Phil smiled and nodded. When he parked the car, he waited until the children ran out excitedly only for them to stop. Destiny tilted her head to the side in confusion, while Zachary looked around waiting for something to happen. Dan smiled at his babies, Phil hadn't seen him for a week and Dan hadn't seen them for two whole months thanks to his condition. Phil immediately unbuckled himself, when he saw the disappointment begin to set in and opened the door. As soon as he stepped out their faces lit up and they ran to Phil's outstretched arms.

Phil smiled at them and hugged his children tightly.

"Don't ever leave for a long time again papa." Said Destiny, and Zachary nodded.

"I promise sweetheart, it won't happen again." Said Phil kissing the top of her head. "I missed you two."

"We miss you too papa." Said Zachary. They looked up, when they heard the sound of a car door closing before looking back as Dan went around the front of the car. Phil chuckled as they ran over and hugged Dan tightly.

"Daddy!" They cried out, Dan smiled as did Phil and the little family went in for a group hug. Dan and Phil followed after Destiny as she took Phil's hand and happily led him up the steps to the house telling Phil about everything that had happened while they were away. While Dan held Zachary in his arms, the little toddler had his arms wrapped around Dan in a tight embrace.

" You kep you promise." Said Zachary.

"Yeah, I did." Said Dan, kissing Zachary's forehead, the toddler smiled and snuggled in closer to Dan. When they were inside, they talked abit more with Phil's parents before getting te kids' stuff and driving home. Where Phil was tucking in Destiny and Dan was tucking in Zachary.

"Then grandma and I went to the shopping center to look at pretty dresses, she says since Vidcon is coming up she wants me to look my best." Said Destiny, Phil chuckled.

"Did you find one?" He asked curiously.

"No, they were too itchy and ruffly." She replied, Phil smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Well, I'm sure we'll find the perfect one for you in time for Vidcon which is next month. So we have plenty of time." He replied, she smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Now, go to sleep...I love you."

"Alright, no monsters...did grandma and grandpa have to look for monsters too?" Said Dan with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, and de got me monster spray and a torch." He replied, before pulling out a flashlight from under his pillow.

"Well, that was nice of them. This way, you can feel safer." He replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, daddy, you not gonna be poorly no more right?" Asked Zachary, Dan smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"No...at least not for a small while. Alright?" Said Dan, Zachary nodded and Dan ruffled his hair. "Alright, goodnight little bear."

He and Phil met in their bedroom with Phil resting his head on Dan's chest and Dan holding Phil in his arms.

"Did you take your medication?" Asked Dan softly.

"Yeah, my stomach doesn't hurt as much which is good...and I thought of a theme for the baby. Why not a garden theme, we could paint flowers, ladybugs, and butterflies." Said Phil, Dan smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, we can get them all sorts of cute plushes and maybe even some bumblebee things to go along with the ladybugs and butterflies." Said Dan softly. "I'm glad everything is going better."

"Me too, Zach's birthday is coming up after Vidcon though do you know what we should get him?" He asked. They continued on talking..about anything really, until at least Dan fell asleep. Phil smiled and kissed Dan's cheek before snuggling in closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey pastries, My first class was canceled, so Here we are with a pretty fluffy chapter to make up for the angst fest we've been having. And yeah, I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Wait, you're saying its ok to paint on the walls?" Said Destiny in confusion, as she and Zachary stood in the room holding paintbrushes. Phil smiled and nodded, as he ruffled their little heads.

"Yup, just this once. We want to make your new brother and sister feel welcome, so we need to paint the nursery you're going to paint up to as high as you can while I make the crib. When you're done, I'll paint the rest." Said Phil, immediately their eyes lit up in excitement when Phil held up a finger and cleared his throat. " There are rules though, don't get any paint on each other, near the outlet, or on the carpet. Other than that, go wild."

He smiled as they immediately ran towards different walls and began to paint the room a light baby blue color. The strokes were chaotic and messy, but they were kids..besides, this was meant to be something fun. Immediately he got to work putting the crib together, when Dan came home carrying the bags of baby things. He looked up, and smiled as the younger Youtuber sat down on the floor with him.

"Hey," Said Dan, kissing Phil's lips.

" Hey, so how was it?" Asked Phil.

"It was interesting, I got some stickers we could stick up and some stuffed animals. The usual, decorations." He replied with a small smile. Phil smiled and kissed him back, they stopped when the two children giggled. Dan and Phil looked up, making them gasp and quickly go back to what they were doing. Dan smiled and pulled out, a small mint green onesie with a butterfly on it.

"And I got this to take them home in." Said Dan, as he held it up.

"Aww, they're going to look so cute." Said Phil, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, then I'll be back to help you." Said Dan, before getting up and heading down the hall to the door. He set the bags on the counter before opening it and finding there was no one there, he knitted his brow and looked around. It was a nice sunny day, there were children playing down the street, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was nothing out of the ordinary really. He assumed one of the kids had done it before shrugging and closing the door. He went back to the room, to help Phil.

"Who was it?" Asked Phil.

" Just some kids,...Phil why is there a camera set up?" Asked Dan curiously, when he noticed the camera on the tripod that most certainly hadn't been there before.

"We got bored just painting all blue, so papa said we could make it fun by making it into a video." Said Destiny.

"Yeah kind of like when we built the wardrobe." Said Phil with a small smile. "I promise not to scare you this time."

" You'd better not." Said Dan with a small teasing smile, when Destiny and Zachary looked at Phil as if waiting for an explanation. Phil chuckled and began to tell them the story, while Dan was helping with the rest of the crib. He remembered that day fairly well.

_"Don't talk to me for the rest of the day Phil." Said Dan, with a small pout, as he pretended to be angry. Though he was a bit peeved that Phil had pulled that off, honestly who would've thought to actually go in the wardrobe? Phil chuckled and sat next to Dan on the floor of his room. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him, as Dan deliberately tried not to meet his eyes. _

_"So, how mad at me are you then?" Asked Phil curiously. _

_" Pretty mad," Said Dan, with a small smirk. He looked over at Phil, who kissed his cheek. _

_"Think of it as revenge for all those pranks you pulled on me back in Manchester." Said Phil, Dan chuckled ad stood up. _

_"Speaking of revenge, I was suposed to make drinks for us right?" He replied, laughing at the look of horror on Phil's face as he was probably remembering that moment when Dan put in salt in his tea. Immediately Dan ran to the kitchen, laughing as Phil tried going after him, when he felt Phil's arms wrap around him in a tight hug. He chuckled, as Phil made a disgusted face. _

_" You weren't really going to were you?" He asked. _

_Dan, smiled and kissed his cheek._

Once they were finally done with the nursery. Zachary went to his room, while Destiny went to play video games in the lounge. Phil leaned against the doorframe, as Dan was setting down the blankets and stuffed animals. The room was blue, while the lower half was green, and there were images of ladybugs, butterflies, and bumble bees on the walls smiling. A few flowers were added in for good measure, and it looked nice in Phil's opinion. Dan went over, and held Phil's hands in his.

"Y'know I think things are finally going to start picking up now." Said Dan,

"Yeah, me too." Said Phil, as he kissed Dan who happily kissed him back. Phil's hands migrated to Dan's stomach, when Dan immediately stopped and grabbed them before sighing. Phil lightly pressed his forehead against Dan's, his husband had gotten into the habit of doing that now..anytime Phil even tried to touch his stomach, Dan would shove them away or take his hands. Though he had a feeling that had something to do with what Dan had told him a few weeks ago, he didn't want to press it though.

" Sorry." Said Dan softly.

"Its fine Bear." Said Phil, hugging Dan tightly. Dan shook his head, and took Phil's hands in his honestly he didn't know why he was being so stupid. This was Phil, his husband, his best friend, his favorite Youtuber, his confidant, his..his everything. Phil wasn't going to hurt him, he thought as he gently placed Phil's hands on his stomach pushing away the flashbacks and the memories creeping up. He smiled at Phil, who smiled back at him.

" I love you." Said Dan, Phil smiled and kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next part of One More Makes Five, which I hope you like.**

* * *

Destiny hummed, as she played with her dolls outside in the front yard, she knew technically she wasn't supposed to but it was a nice day outside. Plus, there were a few other kids down the street playing as well, and Mrs. Dunpy was just a couple houses down on her rocking chair so clearly there was an adult present. She noticed a few daisy's popping up nearby, and immediately she got the idea to make flower crowns for her and her dolly. After all, they were going to play their favorite game of pretend and be fairy princesses so they could get rid of the ugly mud trolls. The seven year old went over to the flowers, when she spotted a man she faintly recognized as Dr. Gordon from Anna's house.

"Hello Dr. Gordon, what're you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted to give this to your father." Said Richard, pulling out a letter.

"Which one?" Asked the tiny little girl curiously.

"Dan, but make sure that Phil doesn't see it alright? I mean I heard that he's been sick recently and we don't want to make him even sicker do we?" Said the doctor, Destiny shook her head and looked up at him in confusion. Papa was sick? But Papa was fine, it was daddy who was always sick. She just nodded, and he walked away. Immediately she went inside, where Papa was doing a Younow on the couch. Her blue eyes studied him closely, he was fine...he had a smile on his face, and he didn't look sick. Phil gave a small wave and she waved back before going to the office where daddy was editing a video. Immediately she went over and plopped herself on his lap.

"Hey there sweetheart, you done playing outside?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, daddy..is papa sick?" Asked Destiny curiously.

" Who told you that?" Asked Dan curiously, he and Phil hadn't told the children as they didn't want to alarm them.

"Dr. Gordon, you know the Doctor who lives with the Dellums. He told me to give you this and said not to tell papa, because papa was sick..but papa doesn't look sick." Said Destiny, handing Dan the letter. Dan was left speechless, with his mouth gaping unsure how to process that...he shook his head and wrapped his arms around Destiny, setting the letter down on the desk.

"Listen sweetheart, papa and I didn't want to tell you or Zachary but, well Papa's been feeling a little stressed out. Stress isn't good, so don't tell papa about this ok? It will be our secret. " Said Dan, Destiny nodded though he could tell she was still confused. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Ok...but papa is ok?" She asked worriedly, Dan nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Papa's ok, here why don't you go back outside to play, and I mean in the backyard this time."Said Dan teasingly, chuckling as she immediately blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

" Mrs. Dunpy was there so clearly there was an adult." Said Destiny.

"She is also in her 80s Des," He replied, as she bounded out of the room he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As he looked at the letter, he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash, not wanting to even bother opening it. He wasn't going to tell Phil, this would only add to Phil's stress and worsen his ulcer. In the lounge, Phil closed the laptop having finished broadcasting.

"Papa!" Exclaimed Destiny glomping Phil.

"What is it Destiny." Said Phil with a small chuckle.

"I want to play papa." Said Destiny, Phil smiled and picked her up. She squealed and laughed, as he "flew" her around the room making whooshing noises, honestly papa wasn't sick at all, everyone was being silly. They stopped, when Phil nearly tripped over Zachary, who stood there, lightly rubbing his eyes and holding Mr. Snuffles he yawned and looked up at Phil.

"Aww, were you asleep little Bear?" Asked Phil curiously.

"mm-hmm." Said Zachary sleepily as he nodded and yawned once more. Phil smiled and picked him up as well, when a slight pain hit his side making him wince. He ignored it, and went to the lounge where they sat down and decided to watch tv together. Destiny and Zachary cuddled up to Phil, who had his arms wrapped around them in a loving protective embrace. After an hour, Phil looked down and noticed they were asleep, when Dan came.

"Hey." Whispered Dan as he sat down.

"Hey, how goes the editing?" Asked Phil.

" There's this one part I need you to lookover, but other than that its fine." He replied, lightly rubbing his stomach. "How about you, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I may need to take my medicine though...I felt a small pain in my stomach when I was playing with them, but nothing medicine won't cure." Said Phil reassuringly.

"You sure? Last time that happened we found out you were lactose intolerant." Replied Dan, making Phil chuckle.

"I'll be fine Bear," Said Phil reassuringly. Dan smiled softly and kissed Phil's cheek.

"I love you, Said Dan softly, Phil smiled and wrapped an arm around Dan as well. Dan leaned against Phil, honestly he did want to tell Phil but at the same time he didn't...Phil didn't deserve this..he deserved better. He wasn't going to give Phil anymore trouble, not when he had enough to deal with. He stopped, when he felt a small kick, his eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp.

"Dan? Is something wrong?" Asked Phil, when Dan took Phil's hand and placed it on his stomach. Phil's jaw dropped, as he felt the tiny kick. He and Dan shared a small smile, Phil kissed Dan's cheek and ran a hand through his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so tday I discovered something, my friend Smoshphangrrl also known as Creekgrrl has written Phanfiction and its really, really good. So, I suggest reading her fics because she is amazing. So, here it is! another chapter of One More Makes Five**

* * *

"We're going to have to go in for an ultrasound soon...do we leave this one a surprise?" Asked Dan curiously.

"I dunno, I kind of want to know to be honest. What about you?" Asked Phil, as he lightly rubbed Dan's belly, Dan smiled and held Phil's hand.

" I'm good with either,...honestly." Said Dan with a small smile, before turning to the two sleeping children. They looked so cute asleep, but honestly if he didn't wake them up now not only would they be going to bed hungry but later they wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He looked up, and saw that Phil had closed his eyes, he chuckled softly and kissed Phil's cheek when he swore he saw a shadow pass by the window, he knitted his brow and went to the window. His brown eyes looked out but saw nothing...he shook his head and went to the kitchen to get dinner ready, when a shiver ran down his spine and something told him to lock the backdoor.

He went to the back door and locked it, when he heard a tiny yawn. Dan looked back and saw Zachary there rubbing his eyes, he smiled and picked up the tiny toddler.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a nice nap?" Asked Dan.

" I woke up an' you wasnt dere." Said Zachary, Dan smiled and gently kissed the tip of his nose.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I had to get dinner started do you want to help me?" Asked Dan, Zachary nodded as Dan set him down on the countertop. Where he got a pot, as well as a few of the ingredients. After chopping up some vegetables, he put them into the pot, and handed Zachary a large spoon.

"There you go, stir that for me please." Said Dan, Zachary smiled excitedly and began doing so. When he saw a small flash from the corner of his eye, he looked up at the backyard and saw there was nothing there. He shrugged and continued doing as he was told, Destiny went over followed by Phil immediatelyt the seven year old girl hugged Dan and looked up with a small grin.

"Daddy I want to help." Said Destiny.

"Ok, you can set the table please and thank you." Said Dan, handing Destiny the plates. She smiled and immediately went to the dining room, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and rested his chin on Dan's shoulder.

"What're you making?" Asked Phil curiously.

"Just a little something, did you have a nice nap?" Asked Dan, Phil smiled and nodded. Dan hummed, as he got started on the rice when Destiny came back after setting the plates. Dan gave her some water for her to pour into the vegetables which Zachary was concentrating on stirring. After dinner, and tucking in the children Dan and Phil laid there in the bed. Phil gently kissed Dan's shoulders, when they heard the pitter patter of feet and Destiny and Zachary trying to be "sneaky".

"Shh, Zach they'll hear us!"

"No they won't ow, you stepped on my foot!"

"shh, quiet."

"Aww, kids." Said Phil, Dan chuckled in response. After a few more minutes the children screamed, immediately they got up and rushed to the stairs, where Zachary was clinging to Destiny, who was hugging him tightly.

"What happened are you ok?" Asked Dan, immediately enveloping them in a tight hug.

" Dere was a monster!" Exclaimed Zachary, pointing to the window.

"We saw something outside." Said Destiny, as she looked up at Dan and Phil. Dan closed his eyes and sighed recalling his feeling, Phil went over to the window and saw nothing but the dark street. Whatever they saw wasn't there anymore, he looked back at Dan and shook his head.

"It's gone...whatever it was, it was not a monster though." Said Phil comfortingly. "It's alright."

"But...but it was a...a.."Said Destiny, Dan's grip around them tightened, and he kissed their heads while lightly rubbing their backs soothingly.

"C'mon, you can sleep with us tonight." Said Dan, as they headed up the stairs. Phil looked back at the window, before going up and leaning against the doorway as Dan tucked the children into their bed. He smiled softly, as Dan hummed a lullaby while lightly rubbing his belly...still, one thought plagued him, what was the thing his children had seen? Had it been...no...he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You alright?" Asked Dan, Phil shook his head and looked at him.

"You don't think it was...him, do you?" Asked Phil,

"Honestly, it could've been anything...maybe it was a cat or...something,I don't want you to worry..."Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded knowinth that worrying wasn't good for either of them at the moment. The next day, Dan went to go file a restraining order, while Phil stayed at home with the children. Phil was filming a new video, whilst Destiny and Zachary were exploring the new house, when they found a staircase that led up to another room.

"Woah." Said Zachary as he looked around the attic.

Destiny went over to a box, and she rifled through it looking for anything interesting. She stopped, when she saw an old little book and sat down Zachary knitted his brow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a book." She replied, patting the spot next to her, he immediately sat down.

"I don't know why grandma gave me this, but I think it would be int...inter...interest...interest-ing to write down my dreams in this book. So don't read it, not mum, not dad, not Adrian, none of you are allowed to read this. "She read, before down there was a small note "ps, Phil you're not allowed to touch this either."

"Oh daddy wrote it, we're not s'possed to see." Said Zachary, Destiny shook her head and looked at him.

"Well, daddy didn't say we weren't allowed to see...he only said grandma, grandpa, uncle Adrian, and papa couldn't see it...nothing about us." Said the seven year old, Zachary gasped and his blue eys lit up. That was true, they weren't!.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, remember this story? (crickets chirping) yeah I figured that maybe Ishould actually finish this story, if anyone...still cares at this point. Anywho, lets get the show on the road. **

* * *

Destiny opened the book and cleared her throat.

"Last night I had the weirdest dream, I was flying through the air..." Zachary listened as his sister read the dream journal, laughing at a few of the funny dreams and cuddling closer to her when it came to the more frightening ones. There were a few that she didn't read, in later chapters because they were for grownups or were too sad. Still, it was nice to know what his dad dreamed of when he was younger. Even if it was a little bit funny. Then it got to the point where their dad saw papa and they couldn't go two pages without at least one mention of Phil.

"I can't get him out of my head, Amazingphil. He seems really sweet and nice, I have a girlfriend and I shouldn't be thinking such things. but...sometimes I wonder. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But when I'm with her, I don't feel as happy as I used to. I just feel down, and we've grown...we like different things and its like we have nothing in common anymore. To top it off, Phil is in my every thought and when I look at him my heart starts aching. I think I'm in love with him, but how can I be in love with someone I've never met." She read, when Zach exclaimed.

"We should make them meet!" Shouted the toddler, Destiny knitted her brow and looked at the two year old.

"Zach...they've already met, we wouldn't be here if they didn't." Said the seven year old girl, Zach blushed and looked away, mumbling something under his breath as she kept on reading. " I had a dream about Phil, we were in his room and we were talking...I don't even remember about what, all I was thinking of was the sound of his voice. He has a really nice voice. It's deep and rich, while also being smooth kind of like silk. I love him, I love his blue eyes that aren't just blue but that have bits of grey, yellow and green, I love his hair thats jet black and always looks soft, I love his smile and the way he pokes his tongue out when he laughs, I love his quirkiness and creativity and how he gives his all to his videos, I don't know him personally but it feels like I do. in my dream, I felt so safe and warm."

"Daddy really loves papa lots huh?" Said Zach,

"Yup." Said Destiny, they looked up when they heard Dan downstairs calling them. Immediately they ran down the stairs, behind the stairs, Phil emerged having been there listening to them read it. He'd honestly never looked in the journal, deciding it was something private, he'd almost told them not to but...found himself listening in. He went up, and found the journal on the ground. He smiled and gently flipped through the pages. When he saw an entry in the last page.

"It's been awhile since I wrote here...guess what, I got married! and pregnant!...not in that order, but I'm married to the love of my life and we have a baby girl, she is the most adorable little girl in the world. I missed her when we went to Japan, but we did have a fun week and now we're back home. Phil is out tending to her, she woke us up at midnight really hungry. I decided to give Phil some alone time to bond with her, and tell you about something. This is the last page in the book, so I being the biggest cheesiest memelord ever decided to write this. When we were in Japan, I had a dream where I saw our lives flash by. I saw Des growing up and mine and Phil's lives together, the three of us being a happy family. You'd think this would have launched me into an existential crisis but it didn't. I fet oddly comforted. When I was younger I didn't have many good dreams. I only wrote down the good ones in case my parents read this. Or Phil. But now, I'm happier than I ever was. ' Phil smiled softly, and gently closed the book before putting it back in the box. he felt immensely guilty...guilty for seeing Dan as a burden and for hurting him like that. For even thinking that

He then noticed Dan's "box of secrets" and gently picked it up. he sighed, and gently opened it and found a few things, a few concert ticket stubs, a few pins and some pictures they had taken together. He sighed, and closed the box. He went downstairs, where he saw the kids looking through grocery bags as Dan was putting things away. He went over, and picked up Dan bridal style, which he wasn't expecting.

"Phil! Oh my god!" He exclaimed in a small fit of chuckles before Phil kissed him. "What's with you?"

"I love you, is all." Said Phil, as he looked into Dan's eyes.

"I love you too, now put me down." Said Dan, with a small chuckle, Phil smiled and set him back down before kissing him deeply. Dan moaned lightly, and gently cupped Phil's face, Destiny and Zachary looked at each other before sneakily snatching the cookies and sneakng away deciding to give them privacy. Dan smiled softly at him, and gently rubbed his thumb on Phil's cheek.

" That was unexpected." Said Dan softly,

"Yeah well...lets just say I figured that...I hadn't been treating you right the past couple of days. Treating you like some sort of burden, when you're the furthest thing from one. I love you Dan, I married you because you're my best friend and because I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. "Said Phil, Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck.

"And you'll never have to, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on my screen. That sounds abit weird." Said Dan with a small chuckle. They began kissing, once more when the phone rang. "I'll answer it, why don't you go get back the cookies our little ones stole."

"Ok, I'll be back to help you with lunch." Said Phil, before heading back to go get the cookies from Des and Zach. Dan went over to the ophone and answered it.

"Hello?...hello?" He answered, his good mood began to vanish as there was nothing on the line...nothing but the sound of someone breathing. Immediately he hung up, and sighed softly. He gently rubbed his stomach, when he heard squeals of laughter coming from down the hall. He smiled, as Phil came carrying both child under his arms and the nearly empty bag of cookies in one hand.

"Who was that?" Asked Phil.

"No one important."Said Dan, before taking the bag. "As for you cookie thieves, you've spoiled your lunch."

The kids giggled, as Dan immediatelt tickled them, but Phil kept his grip firm not wanting to drop either one of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next chapter of One More Makes Five, and I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Ok, well since you spoiled your lunch then that means no dessert after dinner." Said Dan, making the kids groan in disappointment. Phil smiled and set them down, the kids looked up at Dan who patted their heads.

"Please daddy? we promise not to next time." Said Destiny, Zachary nodded and both kids looked up at Dan with big blue eyes. Dan and Phil looked at each other, before Dan rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Ok, but next time no dessert." Said Dan, the kids high-fived each other efore running back to their rooms, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and gently kissed his cheek. Dan kissed back, and once again the phone rang. Phil went over to answer it, and Dan's heart skipped a beat and he felt tongue tied...Phil answered and seemed very confused. He hung up the phone, and looked up at Dan.

" That was weird, I only heard breathing on the other end...must have gotten a wrong number." Said Phil, when he saw the look on Dan's face. "What's wrong?"

"Earlier...when I said it was no one important...I lied, it was the breathing...it was him."Said Dan, and immediately Phil's features hardened, and he immediately went to the windows closing the blinds and the curtains. Just in case, he sighed and felt millions of curse words run through his mind. This guy was sadistic, much more so than Charlie or Leo...they never stalked him. He went over to Dan and gently placed his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"The next time he calls, we'll go to the police and they'll trace the call...we'll tell the Dellums since he works for them..hopefully they'll understand. I'll do the shopping from now on, and I wll take Destiny to school and back, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe...both of you." Said Phil, gently placing a hand on his stomach. Dan looked down and sighed, when he knitted his brow and looked up.

"Phil how did he get our phone number?" He asked. that was a good question thought Phil...how had he known? then he remembered what he'd said that first night 'the girl was right'. Then it hit him...Anna, his daughter's best friend and the doctor's patient. He was probably asking her questions, and because she trusted him she told him. Honestly it made him sick, to think he was misusing a little girl's trust like that.

"I think I have an idea, I'll call the Dellums and talk to them...you should go rest." Said Phil, Dan nodded and went to the room. Honestly, he wished that everything could be like how it was earlier. With laughter and smiles instead of all of this worrying. He looked in Destiny's room, where she was playing with her dolls. He sighed and knocked on the door lightly.

"'Oh hi daddy." Said Destiny, looking up at him.

"Hey," Said Dan, going over and sitting on the bed, she went over and sat down next to him. Gently pressing an ear to his stomach, she giggled as she felt Lilian kick he smiled and gently ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetheart, when you're at Anna's house, does Dr. Gordon say anything to you at all?"

"No, he just ignores us, but Anna says he asks weird questions like about our phone number and where we live..she said that he said it was in case of emergencies, if something happened he could find you and papa." She replied, and he realized with horror that how much sense that made. She looked up at him curiously, when she quickly put two and two together.

"He's like Charlie and Leo but with you instead of papa...isn't he?" She asked, he sighed and nodded. " Why do people want to split you and papa apart?"

"I don't knnow little lion, its been that way for as long as I can remember...but y'know what? true love conquers all, no matter how hard people try nothing will ever tear us apart. But, until all of this blows over, papa and I want you to be super careful alright? If he comes up to you and offers you a ride or starts talking to you, you get an adut who can help ok?" He instructed, she nodded and he got up to leave, when she immediately grabbed his arm.

"Wait!...can, can you stay here for a little bit?" She asked, Dan smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" He asked, she beamed and immediately went to the closet and pulled out a small box and setting it on the bed. He chuckled, as she immediately started setting up her play tea set. After having a small tea party with Des, they watched a movie, when midway through Dan noticed she'd fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking out the door. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. At least Vidcon was coming up and they'd be in America, far away from Richard.

He heard a small groan, and the sounds of throwing up, he went over to Zach's room where he saw the two year old throwing up the cookies he'd eaten earlier.

"I ate too many cookies." He whimpered looking up at Dan, who immediately went to the bathroom and returned with a towel and a bucket.

"It's alright Zach, but let this be a small lesson about not eating too much." Said Dan, as he cleaned Zach up the toddler nodded when Dan cleaned up the rest of the mess before sighing and he noticed the small bags under Zach's eyes. "Are you alright little Bear?"

"Can't sleep at night, monster under the bed...and in the closet." He replied,

"Zach, there is nothing under there or in your closet. There's no reason to be scared, alright?" Said Dan calmly, Zachary just nodded and Dan kissed his forehead. "Go get cleaned up, I'll leave you some clean clothes."

Zachary nodded and went past Phil to the bathroom, Phil knotted his brow curiously, and went to Zach's room where Dan was still cleaning the mess.

"Aww, sad stomach?" He asked sympatheticaly, Dan nodded as Phil went over to help him.

"Yeah, he hasn't been getting any sleep either. We should really talk to someone about that." Said Dan.

"Dan he's two, plenty of two year olds are afraid of the monster in the closet or under the bed." Said Phil rationally, Dan nodded before Phil cleared his throat. " I talked to Winston and I told him what happened..he sounded furious. He was yelling at Richard, and fired him, saying that if he ever came near Anna or Destiny again he was going to make sure he's never have another job in England."

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Said Dan with a small chuckle. " At least he believed us."

"About that, he said he was sorry and to make up for it he was going to be paying for our stay at Vidcon with no strings attatched. I told him he didn't have to, and that what he did was enough...but he hung up by then, so he'll probably do it anyway." Said Phil, Dan's eyes widened slightly. He didn't feel very comfortable with that, he got some clean clothes and left them in the bathroom for Zach.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, so here is another chapter, in One More Makes Five, and we're on a small time skip to Vidcon! Congrats to the people going to Vidcon, and hey if you can't go there is always next year. Anywho, lets get started**

* * *

A few days later, they were packed and ready for Vidcon with Dan sitting there at the bench with the children and receiving strange looks from people. While Phil went to deal with the tickets and business, he looked up and swore he saw...no that was probably his imagination. Honestly, he'd been so paranoid abot Richard..thankfully, he hadn't called the last few days, and they were going to America. Still, He was worried about him showing up, and Phil still had his ulcers and they still needed a doctor's appointment for that, and Zach's birthday was coming up, and they needed to upload a video. He looked up, as Destiny was messing with a ball, and Zach was trying to get it.

"Zach, leave your sister's ball alone, why don't you both play with it?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Because Zach, will pop it." Said Destiny.

"No I won't!" He exclaimed. "Dad! Des is mean!"

"Guys please, can you please not do this now?"Asked Dan sternly, the two of them immediately stopped and looked up guiltily. He sighed, and rubbed his temples. " Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Just, keep playing."

He sighed, as they quitely played with the ball, not wanting to disturb him. Destiny looked up, and snuggled closer to Dan, whilst Zachary went on the opposite side and did the same.

"It's alright, everything's fine I just...have a lot on my mind right now, keep playing." Said Dan softly, smiling as they played together. He had to keep up appearances, still. He didn't want them to worry or anything. He looked up, as Phil came and they put the ball away in a backpack. After the journey, they were in their hotel room to set their things down and then move on to the main convention.

Zachary swung his legs, as he sat at the table very very bored. People were coming up to daddy and papa, saying hello, and asking for hugs and pictures and a few of them said hi to him and Des. Honestly though, the two year old was bored and anxious...there was nothing fun to do. Destiny was hogging the crayons and the coloring books, and he'd forgotten his toys back at the hotel, not to mention he didn't feel like playing on his parents' phonesDestiny usually told him that Vidcon was really fun and great...overall, the toddler thought it was boring. He looked up, as two other toddlers ran by squealing and laughing. He smiled, and looked up...his parents weren't exactly paying attention. He smiled, and ran over. The blond boy and the red haired girl immediately stopped.

"Hi!, I'm Zach!" He exclaimed happily. The boy and the girl looked at him, with the girl smiling.

"I'm Clara." She replied, when the boy pulled Clara back and gave Zach an odd look. "Grant!"

"My Papa says wes not 'upposed to bover them, 'member Clara? They don' like us C'mon, "Said Grant, pulling Clara back and running back to Dodie and Emma who'd been looking for them. Zachary sighed, and looked down when someone went over and gently shoved him. He looked up, to see a brown haired girl with blue eyes and cat whiskers drawn on her face. She giggled and smiled at him.

"My names Emma, wanna play?" She asked. He smiled and nodded, and she squealed as thy began to play tag nearbye. Phil looked up, and smiled at the sight when a twenty year old girl came up to them. She turned back to the toddlers and smiled.

"Emma!" She called, Emma and Zachary, immediately ran over, and the girl picked up the toddler.

"Is that your sister?" Asked Phil curiously, as he signed her poster whilst Zach returned to her spot. She smiled and shook her head before giving a small cough.

"Daughter, this is Emma." Said Emma's mother, as she smiled and waved to Dan and Phil who felt just a bit more awkward. Zach, smiled and waved to Emma, as after Dan and Phil signed her poster she walked away. Dan ruffled his son's hair, as he smiled with a wide and toothy grin, after a little while however, the boredom began to set in again. He wished Emma's mommy hadn't left with Emma, he'd missed having his friend there. Slowly, he began to feel tired...maybe he'd take a nap.

"Daddy, Zach fell asleep." Said Des, Dan smiled softly, and scooted the chair back a bit, so Zach could sit on his lap. Zachary immediately curled up, into a little ball, snuggled up in one of Dan's arms. A few fans 'awwws' and cooed at how adorable it was. Phil smiled softly, and ruffled Destiny's hair, making her look up at him and smile. When the signing was over. Dan stood up, still hugging Zach.

"I'll go to the hotel, and set him down for his nap, you can do the meetup without me." Said Dan,

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Phil, I'll be fine we're in America. He's not here." Said Dan, Phil sighed either way he was leaving Dan alone...but he really didn't want Dan having to face rabid fans. Especially in his current condition, he nodded and kissed Dan's lips.

"Ok then, call me the minute you're there and find someone to walk with, lock the door and-" Phil was cut off by Dan, kissing him. He sighed, and pressed his forehead against Dan's. "Be safe Bear."

"I will, I'll see you both in a little bit." Said Dan, ruffling Destiny's hair, before turning around and heading back to the hotel. He rubbed his lower back slightly, as he was caryying a two year old and five months pregnant going onto the sixth.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next chapter, and it's going to be super and I mean super angsty..slightly. Oh funny story ( you will need ths laugh for later), so my friend is going to Vidcon, she's working there as a volunteer and she's going to give Dan and Phil a bowl and telling them not to drop this one. I think she might record it, and I just thought that was kind of funny. ok enough talk XD lets get started**

* * *

Once they were in the hotel room, Dan went to one of the bedrooms and gently laid Zach down taking off his shoes and socks as well. The tiny two year old groaned lightly, as Dan tucked him in. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Dan there. Dan smiled, and gently kissed his forehead.

"It's alright Zach, go to sleep everything's fine." Said Dan, Zach sniffed and went back to sleep. Dan texted Phil, that he was there at the hotel room and that he was fine. He sighed, and looked down at his stomach, gently rubbing it. He wished that Phil didn't have to worry, that everything could be like it was before. Back when there were no people trying to get between them, when there were no near death experiences or constant worrying. He gently ran his fingers through Zach's dark hair, and smiled softly.

"This isn't the life we wanted for you...when Phil and I first said we wanted to start a family, we didn't expect this. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry you three have to put up with this. With people constantly trying to ruin our lives, of people threatening us...believe me this isn't what we wanted. We...well...I thought it would be like the fanfictions people write, the ones where we have a family and everything is good and happy. Where the biggest thing we have to worry about is you getting you kids ready for school. Normal things like that, but I guess life isn't a fanfiction is it...real life is complicated." Said Dan softly, before sighing. " If it were up to me, I would make all our troubles go away. I'd give you, your sisters, and Phil the life you deserve."

He bit his lip, and looked down at the ring on his finger. Even if Phil had apologized, he knew that deep down...he was still being a burden on Phil...just as he always had been, not only that he was constantly putting his children at risk. Frightening them and honestly this wasn't the life he imagined for them. When he thought of having a family, he'd imagined him, Phil and their children being happy not paranoid and worried all the time. They deserved better in his opinion...much better. Meanwhile, back at the con Phil was greeting people telling them that Dan was with Zach back at the hotel but that they'd be doing a meetup tomorrow as well. Destiny, immediately tapped her foot, feeling the need to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, daddy and papa had always said to never run off...but she needed to go potty now. Finally, when it was over she immediately went up to papa.

"Papa, I have to go." Said the seven year old, now shifting from one foot to the next.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Come on." Said Phil, taking her hand and rushing to the nearest bathroom. He waited outside, as she went in by herself. He smiled, as people walked by, some fans came over and said hi and asked for selfies. After taking selfies, the left and he looked up as Richard came over. He immediately clenched his hands tightly into fists and glared at him.

"How did-"

"How did I know you'd be here, at the Youtube convention where most Youtubers go because you're a youtuber?...you really want to ask that?" He asked.

"You're not welcome here, so I suggest you leave or else." Ordered Phil, glaring at him.

"Or what? You can't hurt me, not infront of all of these people...especially considering you're so famous. I do believe you were once considered one of the most recognizable people on the site weren't you? That's right you were. You won awards, were in commercials, on television...then Dan came along and everyone flocked to him instead of you. He overshadowed you, and soon people began to prefer him instead of you. Doesn't that just-"

"Enough! I don't care about the fame Youtube gave me, I care about Dan...I love Dan, he means the world to me and I won't let you turn me against him. He deserves to be happy." Said Phil,Richard looked into Phil's eyes and knitted his brow at the determination in them.

"Really? He doesn't care about you Phil...all he cares about is the fame that Youtube gave him. Why else would he pick you of all people. I'm just trying to help you, if I take him from you...you can have it all. " Said Richard, Phil immediately shook his head and glared at him.

"I don't want 'it all' not if it means giving up Dan to a creep like you. You don't care about him, if he weren't a carrier..you'd probably ignore him. That's all you care about, and that's sick. Its people like you, that make the world a dangerous place for my husband and my son." Said Phil, and immediately he regretted saying that when a slight glint appeared in the man's eyes.

"Your son is a carrier? hm, interesting." Said Richard and immediately Phil grabbed him by the shirt collar and pinned him to the wall.

"You stay the hell away from them, I was raised in the north and in the north we have ways to deal with disgusting perverts like you." Said Phil, with rage filled eyes not caring if some people were looking or not. The doctor, removed himself from Phil's grasp, not saying anything...except smirking. Destiny came out, and she stopped when she saw papa looking very red.

"Papa?" Said Destiny, Phil's features softened as he turned to his daughter.

" Hey little lion, why don't we head back to the hotel room?" He replied softly, she nodded and he took her hand leading her back to the hotel room. Honestly, who did that quack think he was anyway? Honestly, there were times before, when he did miss the attention he used to get...there were some people who would tell him that if Dan weren't around, then Phil would be happoer. Honestly, they were wrong...he wouldn't be happier. Without Dan, it would be like missing another part of himself and being empty. He never wanted to imagine a life without Dan...not ever. If he had the choice, he would always pick Dan over his old fame. Sure it was fun, but if it meant giving up his best friend and now husband then he wanted no part of it.

Once they were there, Destiny went over to one of the doors, and immediately made a shush motion to Phil, who chuckled and nodded. Slowly, she opened it, and entered with Phil not too far behind. Zach, was asleep on one bed, and Dan was next to him with both asleep. Phil went over, and kissed Dan's cheek immediately Dan looked up and smiled in relief at the sight of Phil.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." Whispered Dan, Phil caried him bridal style to the living room whilst Destiny went to the other room, leaving Zach to nap. Phil gently sat Dan down on the couch, before sitting himself down on the floor. Then he noticed, his red rimmed eyes and Phil took Dan's hand in his.

"Phil...I'm sorry." Said Dan softly. " I know when we first said we wanted to start a family...we said we'd stick it through come what may and we have but...I want you and the children to be happy. To be safe, you four deserve so much better."

"Dan...I don't like where this is going." Said Phil, who hoped that Dan wasn't going to say what he was going to say.

" I love you, so much...you saved me, if it weren't for you I...I wouldn't be alive, I wouldn't have had a best friend, I...wouldn't have two wonderful children or have met our other friends...if it weren't for you I wouldn't have even gotten married. I owe you so much...you gave so much for me...and...what I'm trying to say is. I know I probably won't make it, once Lilian is born. So, when the time comes...when I'm in the hospital after she's born...if after a week I don't make it out..pull the plug." Said Dan, and Phil's jaw dropped his blue eyes looking at Dan in shock. " I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"You think living with you is me suffering?" Asked Phil in horror. "Living without you would be suffering, Dan I...what do I have to do to make you see how much I love you and how much I want you here? I don't care about fame, I don't care about Amazingphil and everything I had I...I care about you. I love you."

"Phil, I'm just a burden on you, you'd be happier and"

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? "Asked Phil, immediately standing up. Dan stood up as well, and the two of them looked at each other with firey determination and neither backing down. "You're so selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?" Dan retaliated.

"Yes you are!, you're not thinking about how this could affect me or the children, or our friends, you're just thinking about yourself and how you feel. Well what about us Dan? What about our children who'd have to grow up without you and wondering why they weren't enough for you to keep going, wondering why you left them without another father...about how I'd feel...I'd have to lose my best friend all over again, only this time I'd get to watch him die instead of getting a phonecall...only this time...this time...I'll be the one who has to pull that switch. " Said Phil, trying to hold in his tears.

"What about the fact that people are constantly trying to take you away from me...or me from you...what about the fact that instead of being happy, our children live in fear of whatever comes next. Destiny was only a newborn, when Charlie wanted to kill me...she was five years old, when Leo came into the picture threatening her and Zach, she went mute because of a girl at school, Zach has night terrors because of Leo and now this...I get sick, and now you have ulcers Phil...this wasn't what it was supposed to be like. We were supposed to be happy." Said Dan, trying to hold in the tears. Neither noticing the two children poking their heads out of the door.

"Oh yes, lets all hop aboard the 'everything is Dan's fault' train, why do you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong? You always think everything is your fault, did you ask Charlie and Leo to nearly kill you? Did you ask that girl to hurt Des? Actually, lets go further back, is it your fault that drama happens all around us? Did you ask Youtube to make that glitch that...did you ask for the bad things to happen? No! So guess what they weren't your fault! Believe it or not Dan, people don't actually hate you and not everything bad that happens is your fault!"Exclaimed Phil, now the tears were beginning to fall. Dan shook his head.

" It may not be, but lets face it things would certainly be easier for you if I'd never talked to you in the first place. " Retorted Dan, and Phil immediately rubbed his temples.

"You know what fine! If thats the way you want it?! Marriage over!" He yelled, and Dan went pale. " Clearly you don't want to be together, because for some reason you find it hard to believe that I love you. So you know what fine, you want to be alone then be alone!"

"Fine then, maybe then you'll wise up and see what a mistake you made." Said Dan, who felt his heart shattering into millions of pieces.

"Oh believe me, the next time someone stalks me and replies to me, and constantly leaves me comments, I won't bother with them, not if they turn out to be someone like you!" He yelled, and Dan glared at Phil. When he heard a sniff, immediately both Dan and Phil turned to see their children standing there crying. Thier faces, turned pale.

"No...Des...Zach...I..we..." Whispered Dan as Phil stood there speechless. Destiny and Zachary, immediately ran into one of the rooms and slammed the door.

"Did that really happen?" Asked Phil, "Did...we haven't fought like that since 2012"

"Yeah...I can't believe we just...I'm sorry, Its my fault I-." Said Dan, Phil scoffed lightly and shook his head.

"Of course it is, silly me." Said Phil, Dan opened his mouth to talk when Phil immediately clenched his stomach tightly, and fell to his knees. Immediately Dan went over, and helped him over to the couch. He went over, and grabbed Phil's medication. Phil groaned, and felt the pain in his stomach increase and it just hurt so bad. He took the pills, and swallowed them. Leaning against Dan, who hugged him and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn ulcers...thanks." He relied, getting out of his grasp.

Dan nodded, and cleared his throat. He sighed, and rubbed his arm as he went over to the door...wondering how much they'd heard. He looked back at Phil, who was sitting there, before entering the room. Des and Zach were on the bed, hugging each other and crying. He went over, and sat on the bed.

"Do you and papa not love each other anymore?" Asked Destiny, honestly Dan didn't even know what to answer to that.

"Sweetheart...papa and I...papa and I need to talk about somethings, just us grownups...I um...I'll call Auntie Louise, and...and she'll take you to Disneyland, you both alright?" Said Dan softly, Destiny and Zach nodded and Dan hugged them tightly. "Everything will be alright."

He texted Louise, and went back outside where Phil was just looking contemplative. He sighed, and went to the other room, closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, so yesterday's chapter was pretty intense...so, here is a semi-lighter chapter for all of you. I hope you like it**

* * *

Phil sat there on the sofa, looking down at the wedding ring on hi finger...Destiny and Zach having left with Louise and Darcy earlier and Dan still hadn't come out of the rooThe rest of Vidcon honestly felt like a blur as Phil's body ran on auto pilot. It was as if they'd been transported back to 2012, when they would merely tolerate each other's presences and gave an act to to the fans, their friends, their children. Though of course, he knew some were bound to notice...the fact that he and Dan weren't sitting as close as before, the fact that there was silence and every laugh was forced, the way Dan would go out of his way to ignore him and with Phil doing the same. At least in private, on the outside they tried to appear happy...the thing was. Phil knew he was right.

Dan was only thinking of himself, he didn't know why Dan had to be so self loathing all the time...granted it wasn't as bad as before, but still. Why on Earth did he think Phil and everyone else would be better off without him? What happened in Dan's life to make him think he didn't deserve to be happy? He knew Dan had been bullied...but so had Phil, so that couldn't have been it. Honestly though, Phil didn't know why he even bothered with him...whatever happened...whatever caused it...it was clearly something Dan could never get over. Maybe this was for the best, said a tiny voice in the back of his mind...after all, if Dan didn't want to try anymore? if he wanted everyone to blame him and leave him alone, because he felt like he didn't deserve to be happy then..then who was Phil to stop him? Phil sat there in the lounge staring at all of the furniture, all of the pictures on the wall.

Dan was editing in the office, and the kids were with Louise and Darcy at the park. He and Dan at least agred on one thing...they didn't want Des or Zach to be anywhere near the situation. He sighed, and walked out of the house deciding to go for a walk to clear his mind. Dan looked, and saw that Phil had left, he went back to the office and minimized the editing software and pulling up the browser. He sighed, and went to Phil's channel, he smiled softly at Phil's new videos...and his old ones. He wanted to talk to Phil, wanted so badly to diffuse the situation...but the thing is he was right and Phil was wrong. Phil and everyone else deserved better...they all deserved better than him. Ever since he was little, he had always tried to make everyone happy. He wouldn't ever stop until he saw a smile on someone's face, he was nice and friendly...which of course meant he was weak. At least in the eyes of others. Somehow however...somehow Phil took one look at him and befirended him. He sighed, and smiled when he hit the very first Philisnotonfire.

He sighed and decided to watch it. Smiling at the both of them on the screen..his eyes never leaving Phil. For so many years, he had looked at Youtubers...looked at Phil, and dreamt of being near him. Of meeting him and getting to know him. He fell in love with someone, who made him happy and made him feel special..who was creative, imaginative, passionate, who had everything...and he chose you. Said a tiny voice in the back of his mind, Phil could have picked any other person...after all he wasn't the only one commenting on Phil's social media at the time. he sighed softly, and watched one Philisnotonfire after the other...why had Phil picked him of all people? he bit his lip and thought back.

Back to a time when he had been made to think that he didn't deserve to be happy...and after all, Phil was well..amazing he deserved better...and he picked him.

He looked up as the doorbell rang and assumed it was probably Louise with the kids. He opened the door and gasped lightly.

Phil made his way down the street, down pathways and different roads...when he stopped at a building he hadn't been to in quite sometime. He smiled sfotly, at the sight of their old building. He sighed and entered before going up the steps, this was a stupid and rather crazy idea. He didn't know if anyone was even living there currently, still mabe it wouldn't hurt to visit the flat for old times' sake. Of course, a lot could change in the span of seven years. He walked up the steps and saw a Real Estate Agent about to close the door.

"Um, sorry." Said Phil, when the Real Estate Agent, a young woman in her late twenties looked up. "This might seem weird but...this is my old flat, and...I was wondering if I could look around?"

The woman looked at him oddly, before shrugging

"Just lock up when you're done, I have to get to lunch." She replied, he nodded and entered the flat. He was glad that sshe had decided to let him in, the doorway was dark..no light he supposed. He smiled softly, and made his way up the steps before going over to the bathroom.

_" This bathroom is kind of weird, I mean it has the sink and bath area but then a small seperate room for the toilet?" Said Dan, Phil chuckled and shrugged in response. _

_" I think its cool, we can add in some things in the window and maybe something on the door." Said Phil, Dan smiled and looked at the mirror, he sighed and patted his curly hair. When Phil kissed his cheek, and twirled one of Dan's brown curls in his fingers. "I like what I see." _

_Dan turned and smiled at him, kissing him. _

Phil went up the stairs, and went to the lounge...it was empty, but he imagined the furniture that used to be there. The sofa, where Dan would spend days and nights in the browsing position, the shelves full of books, and movies, the tv that was in the corner as well as most of their consoles, the black table surrounded by multi-colored chairs, the pixel mirror that hung over the fireplace, the mirrors and pictures that adorned the walls.

_"Oh my god, we should put a couch there, and..and a dining table there, and oh my God Phil we finally have money for furniture!" Exclaimed Dan, as they stood in the empty lounge. Phil smiled, at the excitement on Dan's face. Before Dan sat down on the air mattress. He sighed, and laid down with Phil laying down next to him. He sighed, and turned to Phil. _

_"What do you want to put in here?" He asked curiously. _

_" A lot of things honestly...I'm just glad we can buy things now...I was getting tired of living on cold pizza and an air mattress." Said Phil, before turning to Dan. " Things are finally looking up for us Bear, we're going to be happy...just the two of us."_

_"Really?" Said Dan, Phil nodded and kissed his lips. _

Phil sighed and moved on to the kitchen, with the familiar glass door and black cabinets. The cracks on the tiles from the wine incident were still there...there was no fridge or microwave of course. Still, there were memories here too...of late night cereal snacks and early morning coffee while he waited for Dan to wake up so they could watch anime together. He entered Dan's old room...and went over to the piano. his fingers lightly brushing against the keyes.

_"Like that." Said Dan, his hand gently over Phil's and guiding his hand and fingers helping him. Phil smiled at Dan, who met his gaze. "Just practice, you'll get it eventually."_

_"Hopefully, play for me." Said Phil, leaning against Dan, who kissed the top of his head before playing the piano. Phil's blue eyes watched as Dan's hands moved along the keyes, and his fingers danced along them gracefully. He loved hearing Dan play...it was one of his favorite sounds in the world. He closed his eyes, listening to the melody ring in his ears. He opened them when Dan stopped._

_"I'm not very good." Said Dan. _

_"Well, I think you're the best." Said Phil, _

Phil sighed, and went to his old room right next door before sitting on the floor. Memories swirled around, of the three years they'd spent together in this flat...those three years, where it felt so much like a home. A home they created together...no not a home..a tiny world. It was their world, and no one could come and take it away from them. Of course the memories included fights...and the moments where Dan would bring in boyfriends...and the moments where Phil would hold him after a relationship didn't work out. Then somewhere down the line two more little people had entered their world..and one more was on the way. Was he really going to let all of that go? No...he wasn't...he immediately got up, and ran.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Dan, as Richard entered the door and Dan was backing away.

"I heard you and Phil had quite the altercation at Vidcon, its better this way though isn't it? maybe now you'll see the truth...men like Phil aren't meant to be with men like us. " Said Richard, Dan glared at him.

"You need to get the hell out of my house, you don't know anything about me or Phil. So go, before I call the police." Threatened Dan. The doctor chuckled, and stood his ground, his eyes looking at Dan who glared at him. " I am tired, of people like you coming in and trying to tear us apart, of hurting our kids, and of hurting Phil...just leave us alone."

" What do you see in him anyway? He's nothing more than a man who doesn't deserve you. Since clearly, he p" Asked Richard.

"No...its the other way around...I see...my best friend in the world world, who saved my life, who is creative and one of the most genuinely kindest people I've ever known. Who thinks of others and their happiness...whose giving, and loyal, and funny...who says the most random things, that can make me laugh and...whose the bravest, strongest person I know. Who is intelligent and patient, who...who deserves the world." Said Dan.

"You are my world." Said Phil. Having heard what Dan said.

Dan looked up, as Phil walked through the door and smiled at him, as he smiled back, Richard turned and Dan immediately got infront of Phil protectively.

"I won't let you hurt them." Said Dan, the doctor glared at Phil before turning to Dan and smirking.

"You'll come to me soon enough." He replied, before leaving through the back door...Dan sighed, and turned back to Phil who closed the door behind him. The two stood there awkwardly, before Phil went over and enveloped him in a tight embrace. Dan immediately hugged him back, and sighed in relief. he sniffed as they parted still holding hands.

" Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine...Phil...why did you pick me of all people?" Asked Dan curiously, Phil led him over to the couch where they sat down.

" I had my doubts at first...at first I thought you were just another fan...a very persistant one at that. but, the more I got to talking to you and the longer we continued...the more I wanted to get to know you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I...I loved someone once and that person was taken away from me. Then I met you and I know this will sound incredibly cheesy. But...I thought that, God was giving me a second chance...to have a best friend and...a love...you filled up a hole in my heart that I was so sure would never go away. You're my best friend...you're my soulmate...you're my everything." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly at him.

" I don't deserve you...I always felt you could do so much better, that one day you'd wake up and decide to leave me." Said Dan, Phil gently rubbed the back of Dan's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Who hurt you? Who made you feel like that?" Asked Phil softly. Dan opened his mouth to speak, before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the point is...I found someone who thinks I'm their whole world." Said Dan, Phil smiled and hugged Dan. He knew that Dan was hiding something...and it pretty much confirmed that someone, somewhere had hurt Dan enough to make him feel like that...and if Phil ever found out who it was, he was going to kill them. Still, it was their loss, he supposed..because they missed out on someone wonderful.

"Are we still married?" Asked Dan softly.

"Of course we are." Said Phil. They looked up, when the doorbell ring again only, this time they could hear Louise laughing. Phil smiled as Dan went over and opened the door, welcoming in the kids who hugged him before going over to Phil.

"Is everything ok now papa?" Asked Des.

"Yeah, it is." Said Phil, with a small smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, so wow, yesterday was kind of heavy albeit pretty lighter, this one will be more fluffy I promise. **

* * *

Dan sat on the bed, sighing in relief as Phil was massaging his lower back he chuckled at the tiny kissesPhil would leave on his shoulders and sometimes on his back. He was glad that things were going back to normal, though he noticed that Phil seemed to be thinking very...very hard about something. He laid down on his side, wrapping his arms around Phil who did the same. The children were asleep, and everything was quiet in the house.

"You've been awfully quiet...where did you go earlier?" He asked curiously.

"I went to our old flat, someone apparantly moved out, and I got there before the real estate agent closed the door. She was kind of confused but let me in." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and shook his head as Phil continued. " I went through the different rooms, and I just kept remembering different things...I remembered everything, the happy times and the sad times and, I didn't want to throw it away."

Phil, looked down at Dan, whose head was rested on his chest deciding to let Phil be the big spoon tonight.

"Bear...if...it isn't too much...can I ask...who it was?" Asked Phil, and Dan knew who he was talking about immediately. He sighed, and snuggled in closer to Phil who held him and gently ran his fingers through Dan's brown hair which was beginning to curl.

"I was always naturally insecure, I naturally doubted my abilities at times and when I was thirteen I decided I didn't really care but...well...I made a friend. We were close, and I thought he was my best friend, but he didn't really. He was always bringing me down...telling me that, I was worthless, that I was lucky he was even hanging out with me because I didn't have many friends, and that I should be greatful...that he was telling me the truth and that the compliments people gave me weren't true. " Explained Dan, and Phil's blood boiled but Dan continued. " I was bullied, and he would tell me I deserved it...that I was so horrible, I didn't friends..when I met my girlfriend, she asked me why I hung out with him if he treated me like that. The thing was, he didn't have a lot of friends either and I hung out with him because of that. I thought he could change...but he didn't. He only made my insecurities about ten times worse. We went our seperate ways after we graduated."

"I'm sorry bear, he's the one who didn't deserve you. If I'-"

He was cut off by Dan kissing his lips and looking into his eyes.

"It's fine Phil, like I said I met someone who thinks I'm their whole world." Said Dan, Phil smiled and kissed Dan's lips his hand on the back of Dan's head cradling it as Dan had his arms around Phil's neck. He moaned lightly, as Phil began to kiss his neck. They immediately stopped when the door opened, revealing two year old Zachary holding his stuffed rabbit and blanket. Dan chuckled as Phil went over and picked him up.

"Hey, monsters at it again?" Asked Phil, Zach sniffed and nodded as he brought him into the bed. Dan began to tuck him in, and honestly Phil thought this was kind of getting out of hand. " Zach listen, we can't keep doing this. There is nothing to be afraid of in the dark...absolutely nothing. Monsters are not real."

Zach looked up at Dan who nodded, and kissed his forehead.

"Papa's right Zach, believe me I know how you feel...but it's not real." He replied softly, Zach nodded and cuddled up to Phil. Lilian immedately began kicking, and Dan smiled softly before finally they went to bed. The next day, Phil went to go get a higher prescription for his ulcers and Dan was getting the camera equipment set up. He figured that he and the kids should do a video, just to ease the tension.

"daddy when?" Asked Destiny with a small giggle, as she and Zach were crouched nehind the other side of the bed.

" I'll tell you, just be patient." Said Dan, before turning on the camera. "Hello internet, so today I am joined by two very special guests."

Destiny and Zach immediately jumped out, making Dan laugh as they immediately went over and sat on either side of him. Big smiles on their faces, as they waved to the camera.

" So, today I figured I would just do a small video with these two as Zach's birthday is coming up, and Des has to go back to school soon. So, we're going to be doing something Phil did way back with Jim called the Clay Challenge where we try to make something out of clay and guess what it is." Said Dan, the kids each held up their pieces of clay. " Ok lets start."

Phil entered the house, holding a box when he heard laughter. He went over, and smiled at Dan, Des, and Zach having fun in a video. before going over to the lounge, and setting up a small surprise in the corner. A few minutes later, Dan came with the kids and Des gasped, as she and Zach immediately rushed over.

"Its a piano!" She exclaimed.

"Well technically its a keyboard, but yes." Said Phil, as she sat down. Dan chuckled and looked up at Phil.

"What's this for?" He asked curiously.

" I was in the house and I remembered our piano lesson...I miss hearing you play." Said Phil.

" Yeah play it daddy!" Exclaimed Zachary, as he and Des took Dan's hands and bounced excitedly. Dan smiled, and sat down.

"Alright then, now I haven't played in years so I might not be good." Said Dan, before beginning to play. Des gasped, and the two of them looked at Dan in awe. Immediately Zachary sat down next to Dan, and tried to mimic Dan as did Destiny.

" Here I'll teach you, now thse are called keys and each of them has a letter thats supposed to be the sound." Said Dan, Phil smiled and went to go make lunch, whilst Dan taught the children about the piano. While he hadn't heard Dan inawhile, he also thought that not only would it be good for bonding...but maybe if Dan had one of the things he was good at it may help with at least a few of his insecurities. Like the piano. He smiled and listened, as a slow melody was being played when a sour note was hit.

"Oops, its ok try again." Said Dan with a small chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Dan or Phil**

**Hey Pastries, so this is the chaper, where we find out Lilian's gender. Oh, and I thought of something funny. I was watching the Rugrats, and what are three of the character's names? Dil, Phil, and Lilian! just something I found out. Anyway, enjoy XD**

* * *

Dan and Phil laid there in bed, with Phil gently tracing his fingers along Dan's stomach, just four more months and they'd have their baby there with them. They would be born in December, near Christmas which made things all the more special. Dan smiled softly and took Phil's hand in his. Soon they'd be finding out if they were having a boy or a girl and honestly they couldn't wait. He was fine with whatever it was, as long as it was healthy...though one thing he did notice was that he thought of it as a girl before...then again he'd referred to Zach as a girl too before he found out. He sighed softly, and turned to Phil, who was now pressing tiny kisses on his stomach.

"Hey Phil, do you think we could get that dog now?" Asked Dan curiously.

"What?" He replied.

"We said we always wanted one, and well I mean we have the proper time now to give it attention." Said Dan, Phil ran a hand through his hair, whilst he would love to have one...well...he figured they already had enough on their plate as it is without a dog to complicate things.

"Maybe when the kids are older." Said Phil, Dan nodded and he sighed softly, when a small kick surpised him. He and Phil smiled down at his stomach, before going to bed. The next day, they were in the hospital with Destiny excitedly looking at the moniter. Phil, was trying to keep two year old Zach from licking the petroleum jelly, whilst Dan laid there looking at the screen as well. Soon they'd know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Aw, there they are, I see many of your features." Said Dr. Mills, smiling at Dan making Phil smile. Greatful that one of his children would look like Dan at least, he wondered if the baby would have Dan's brown eyes as well. Destiny knitted her brow and tiltd her head to the side unable to really tell all it looked like were a few lumps..no matter how many times daddy and papa tried to point out the fetures she still couldn't see them.

"Would you like to see the gender?" Asked Dr. Mills.

" Yes please." Said Destiny, Dan chuckled as he and Phil nodded. Dr. Mills moved the machine, and Phil covered both of his children's eyes. When they saw that the tiny baby was going to be a girl, they would have another little girl. When they went back home, Destiny was excitedly making plans meanwhile Zach was picking at his sandwich.

"Whats wrong Zach?" Asked Phil, as Dan had gone back to uploading his latest video.

"I wanted a little brother." Said Zach, in slight disappointment. Phil gently ruffled his son's dark hair.

" Its ok, you'll love having a little sister. I mean Daddy nd I mainly have brothers, but Auntie Cornelia and Auntie Abigail, their like our sisters and their really nice." Said Phil, Zach looked up at Phil, as he sat down next to him.

" But...I'll be in de middle, and is no fun bein' in de middle. An' if deres three of us, you can't love all of us." Said Zach, Phil knitted his brow and looked at his son curiously.

"What? who told you that nonsense? Zach listen, Dan and I love you three equally with all our hearts, and nothing in the world will ever be able to change that. We could have a thousand babies and still love all of you just the same." Said Phil, Zachary nodded when Phil gently pushed some of his hair back. "Where did you get that idea from?"

Zachary shrugged and Phil chalked it up to the usual feelings kids felt when a new baby was going to be born, he gently kissed Zach's forehead and smiled softly.

" Hey, you're going to be a big brother now, and thats a very special job. It means that you have to take care of your little sister, to protect her when Dan and I can't. I mean, I'm the little brother, but Uncle Martyn was always there for me and helping me...when he wasn't teasing me. I think you'll be a wonderful big brother." Said Phil, Zach smiled and nodded proceeding to eat his lunch.

Phil smiled and went to the office, where Dan had finished exportng as well as tweeted the news and was now currently on Tumblr. He went over, and wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders. Chuckling at the fanarts people were leaving in the...

"Our children have tags on tumblr?" Replied Phil,

"Apparantly, its just drawings and headcanons." Said Dan, Phil lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Dan curiously.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked, Dan shrugged and looked up at him.

" A little, I was reall against it at first and I almost sent an angry tweet out, but I actually looked through the tags and there are just pictures, edits, gifs, that sort of thing. Although I don't really approve of people using our childrens' images in their RPs as characters. I mean, if its us its ok but I sent them a message about it." Said Dan, Phil nodded though he was partially skeptical as well. He looked through and smiled softly at some fanarts. A few people he noticed were going a bit overboard and giving Dan wrinkles or grey hair. Which he found off, After all Dan was only 31. He turned to Dan who looked down slightly, immediately Philkissed him, Dan smiled as Phil kissed his neck. He turned his head to the side, a small good chill running down his spine as Phil, kissed his neck.

Dan took Phil's hand in his and kissed him it in turn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Mkay, so here is the next chapter, and I know I said I'd update Our Little Phanmily, but I just haven't had th inspiration, plus I have no ideas for the prank so I will be saving it for another time and moving to another prompt. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

"Why do I have to go to school?" Asked Destiny with a small pout, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. While she was normally a morning person, the little seven year old hadn't slept at all last night. Partially due to excitement, and partially because she'd gone to bed rather late. Dan smiled and kissed the top of her head before continuing to do her hair.

"Trust me little lion, when you're done with school and have different responsibilities like taxes and bills, then you'll wish you were back in school. Just try your very best," Said Dan, she nodded, and tried to stay up. "C'mon, I'm sure some nice brekfast will wake you up. Papa made pancakes and eggs, with some bacon the usual back to school breakfast."

She smiled, and sat down on the table, her parents had made her special breakfasts for the first day of school. Last year it was french toast with maple syrup, and eggs sunnyside up with hashbrowns. Of course the rest of the year was usually cereal or waffles, but the first day was her favorite. She smiled, as papa set her plate of breakfast down infront of her. Immediately she began to dig in, and after eating breakfast she went over to Dan.

"Member daddy, no opening the door for strangers and if someone wants to give you an apple you say no." Said Destiny, Phil chuckled as Dan nodded.

" Ok, I'll be sure to remember that sweetheart." Said Dan before giving her a small kiss. "I love you, be safe."

She smiled and dashed to the car, Dan and Phil hugged and kissed, before Phil went to go take Destiny to school. Dan closed the door and locked it tightly, before heading back to bed. He sighed softly, and stopped when he swore he saw a shadow along the window...he shook his head and rolled over, so that he was facing away from the window. Honestly, he was hallucinating. He looked up, and heard a small whimper, before Zachary came running in.

"What happened?" Asked Dan, as he piced him up.

"I saw someun in de winow." Said Zach, Dan wrapped his arms around him tightly, and soothingly rubbed circles on his back.

"Its alright Zach, its ok...its ok, nothing bad is going to happen. It's probably just your imagination, here, you can sleep here for a bit." Said Dan, as he tucked Zach in...when he noticed the two year old's hands...or rather... his body was shaking rapidly and sweat beading down his forehead. "Zach?!"

The two year old whimpered, and shut his eyes tightly, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier, immediately Dan removed the blankets unsure of what to do, he felt completely and totally helpless in this situation, where was Phil did it take that long to go to the school? Should he call a doctor, should he wait, should he move him? Honestly, he didn't know what to do. He bit his lip, and was honestly on the verge of panicking himself.

"Daddy, I...I can't breathe." Said Zach in a tiny voice barely above a whisper. That's when Dan called 999, thankfully the operator was patient and walked Dan through the process of helping Zach, through this panic attack. When it was over, Dan hugged Zach, who sniffed and cried as he clung to Dan. he sighed softly, and kissed the top of Zach's head. Zach sniffed and looked at the door, his tiny hands gripped Dan's shirt tightly...there were monsters everywhere, and they wanted to hurt him. He saw them in the windows, in the rooms, in the closets and under the bed. They were everywhere.

"Zach, little bear, listen. There are no such things as monsters...there aren't, monsters only exist in movies, in games, in stories, in tv, they're just make believe."Said Dan, having an inkling as to what could've caused it. "I know, you don't believe me...but you're safe, you're ok, as long as we're here nothing bad will ever happen to you."

"I know...but, it scurry...an' an, I wan it t' go away...but it won', and its in de closet and...and its scurry." Said Zach. "de shadow man."

"There is no shadow man that lives in closets...he isn't real." Said Dan reassuringly. Zach sniffed, and eventually after a small while, he fell back to sleep. Dan gently laid him down on the bed, and tucked him in. he sighed, softly and kissed his forehead. The youtuber gently ran his fingers through the toddler's hair, what if...no it couldn't have been...could it? He shook his head, and went back to clean the plates. He went over, and knitted his brow, when he saw a letter on the ground beneath the mail slot. He went over and picked it up, his heartbeat accelerating, when he saw his name on it. Apprehensively, he opened it and...reading the letter made him sick to his stomach. his blood boiled, and he immediately tossed it into a bin. He looked up, as Phil came home.

"Hey...are you ok?" Asked Phil, noticing how watery Dan's eyes looked and how pale he looked.

" Zach had a panic attack, and he's asleep now but...he was shaking and..and he couldn't breathe, and he was so scared Phil." Said Dan, Phil immediately rushed to Zac's room, and when he couldn't find him there went to his and Dan's room, where Zach was asleep. He sighed softly, and went over sitting down on the bed. His son loked so tiny, and honestly Phil was afraid to move him. Dan went over, and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders. Phil gripped one of Dan's arms tightly...he should've been there to help him, to take care of him...he sighed, and gently ran a hand through Zach's hair.

At school, Destiny and Anna were giggling and playing on the playground, when they both noticed Richard across the street. Anna glared at the man, her daddy had told her the doctor was a bad man. The black haired girl stuck her tongue out at him, before taking Destiny's hand and leading her away. Destiny looked back, wondering what he was doing here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hello Pastries, so thanks to SmoshPhanGrrl for helping me out with the pranks, Anywho, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Phil sat in the car, waiting for Destiny to get out, when he spotted the car from earlier. He knitted his brow, and pursed his lips together...earlier, that morning he'd seen a silver Honda there parked just infront of the school. He assumed it was a parent dropping their child off or a neighbor...although if that car was still here maybe it was the latter. His blue eyes looked at the car questioningly. It was probably just him being paranoid, said a voice in the back of his mind. He looked up, when the door opened and Destiny got in. He smiled at her.

" Hey, how was it?" He asked.

" It was good, my teacher is nice and she even gave us all boxes of crayons! I don't really like the food though." She replied, Phil chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Ok then, we'll get you some things to make you lunch." He replied, she smiled and as they drove Destiny noticed the car which made her look down and that immediately sent red flags up in the air. "Something you want to talk about sweetheart?"

" I saw Dr. Gordon today...outside of the school, Anna pulled me back and I told a teacher. We didn't see him after." She replied, Phil sighed in relief at least he hadn't done anything...although, he was still incredibly worried. Especially after Zach's panic attack this morning, he groaned lightly and gripped his stomach tightly, as he felt like something was burning up inside of him. He tried to hold back a hiss of pain, before sighing.

" Are you ok papa?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah little Lion, I'm fine just a bad stomach ache is all." Said Phil, with a small chuckle. He cleared his throat, and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Once they were home, Dan was with Zach making dinner and greeted Destiny with a smile and conversation about what happened. Phil went to the bathroom to take his medication, he grunted lightly as a searing pain hit his side. Dan came in, not a moment later.

"Des told me about your...upset stomach." Said Dan softly, Phil sighed and leaned against the sink. "Maybe you should stay in bed for a few days or go to the-"

"No, honestly we go there so many times maybe we should literally just buy a room there or something." Said Phil sarcastically, "Besides, Des and Zach already have one dad that's always sick...I...I mean, Dan I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know what you meant," Said Dan before sighing. " Can we just...not fight right now, and get through dinner?"

He was honestly just tired of fighting with Phil over everything that was going on, first about Dan being a burden then, the fight where they nearly divorced and well..honestly, Dan didn't want to fight anymore. Phil nodded and kissed Dan's cheek, making Dan smile. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil tightly, honestly though...now he was the worried one. Phil did have a point that, he was the one who was always sick, and really their hospital bills were enormous due to all of the times they'd been there. Besides, it wasn't as if Phil had meant anything by it. After what happened this morning, he wanted to do everything he could to keep his kids and Phil safe.

"Go lay down for a bit, I'll get dinner ready." Said Dan, Phil nodded and went to the bedroom to get some rest. Dan went back to the kitchen to make dinner, Destiny and Zachary both peered over the counter and looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a small chuckle.

" Is papa ill?" Asked Destiny, Dan sighed, and gently brushed her bangs back.

" Just a little sweetheart, he just has a bad tummy ache that's all...he'll be alright." Said Dan reassuringly, Destiny nodded before going to Dan and Phil's room. Immediately she crawled into the bed and curled up next to Phil who was asleep. She loved both daddy and papa, but...she knew that daddy liked Zachary better, and that was ok, because at least she had papa. Papa always played with her, spent time with her, he drove her places most of the time, he made her laugh and smile...She loved papa and she didn't want to see him sick at all. Not a moment later, Dan entered.

"Des, it's time for dinner." He whispered. She looked up at him, and he saw her begin to tear up.

"It's alright," He whispered, as he sat down next to her. "Papa's strong, and brave...one of the bravest people I've ever met. He's going to feel better and be back to normal soon."

She nodded, as Dan gently kissed her forehead. She rushed off for dinner and Dan turned to Phil, he gently ran a hand through Phil's hair. He'd seen Phil sick before but, that was with the flu or something minor...not this. Usually it was him with the serious, life threatening illness.

"I love you, I know you can make it through this..." Said Dan softly, although truthfully if Phil didn't get better by tomorrow, he was calling the hospital. After dinner, he tucked in the kids, and went to sleep next to Phil. The next day, Dan woke up to see Phil still asleep, and shivering lightly. immediately he called the hospital, deciding to have Destiny skip today and take Phil to the hospital. After taking Destiny to school, Dan took Phil to the hospital...where apparently Phil's ulcer had ruptured and they needed to do a surgery.

Still...it didn't make any sense, what had made Phil worry so much that...no...he knew the answer to that. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, of the three pregnancies, he was really not liking this one. As much as he loved their baby girl who'd soon be joining them...he wished everything would be...happier right now. He could hear his old friend's words in the back of his mind, That this was his fault...that he didn't deserve Phil, and Phil deserved better.

"Is k daddy, you always get better when yur sick, so papa will too!" Exclaimed Zachary, when he saw Dan was sad. Dan smiled, and kissed the top of his head. Destiny got off her seat, and went to the vending machine.


End file.
